The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings
by Pinguicha
Summary: Only seven feelings can save the land of Hyrule. Can Link stop Ganon this time? LinkZelda My 1st Zelda fic, please RR EPILOGUE UP!
1. Going For A Trip

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: This is my first Zelda fic and I just played Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Oracle of Ages and Wind Waker... So please be gentle. There are some diferences like Zelda having a sister... **

**A/N2: In this story, Link has to gather seven feelings that can send Ganondorf back to the Sacred Realm... It's better than it sounds... I promise...**

**Chapter 1: Going for a trip...**

"Crystal, where are you?" Zelda shouted as she walked in the courtyard, lloking for her sister, who was three years younger than her. "Crystal?"

"Yes, sis?" said a girl with fourteen years old. Her hair was long, brown and her eyes were grey. But not a usual grey. This grey was so clear that when a person looked directly at her, it was almost like seeing the bottom of her gaze and, at  the same time, like seeing nothing that lies besides them. She was sittingg in the top of a tree. She had a distant look in her face.

"Oh, here you are... Our father is looking for you. I think we are going out for a trip..." Zelda said. They were not 'true sisters'. They had the same father, but not the same mother. They both died when they were born, but they got along like they had the same mother, like 'true sisters'. Crystal was still with a distant look in her face. "What happened you?" Zelda asked 

"Do you believe in prophecies?" 

"Y-yes... Why?" Zelda asked as she remembered the prophecies she had about Ganondorf and the prophecie she had last night... about Link...

"I had one." Crystal said "About us meeting a man... in a trip with you and our father." Zelda gasped. She DID had that prophecy, too. How could her sister have dreamed the same as her last night? "What is it, Zel?"

"I had that prophecy, too..." Zelda confessed "Was the man blonde, with blue eyes and a green tunic?"

"Yes..." Crystal replied "In your dream there was a man like that?"

"Yeah... he's..."

"He's what"

"The Hero of Time." Zelda said and it was Crystal's turn to gasp

"What? No... the same man that fought Ganon, that held the Triforce... THE MAN THAT SAVED US ALL?"

"Yes..." Zelda said. She remembered that her sister was token to a safe place in some land with her nurse, to protect her from Ganondorf. She won't remember anything even if she had stood in Hyrule, too. O one remembered besides the seven sages and the Hero of Time.

"Wow..." Crystal said

"Well, no time for this." Zelda said "We must get back... Our father wants to leave."

"Ok..." Crystal said, pensive. She jumped of the tree, landing on the ground.

"Girl, your dress is all torn!" Zelda said as she saw her sister's dress "You should take care of your clothes, you know..."

"What's the matter? They don't have feelings! They're just... clothes!"

"Where were you this morning?" 

"I stood here all the morning."

"LIAR!" Zelda shouted, playfully

"Ok, I went to the market..."

"ALONE!?"

"Yes, why?" Crystal started "I can defend myself! I'm not the kind of girl that has no strengths! You know that, Zelda!"

"But it's too dangerous!" Zelda said

"It's fun, too!" Crystal confessed "Or, you'll tell me you never went to the market alone?"

"Er...."

"See, you went, too!"

"But I had reasons you wouldn't believe!" Zelda said, a little loud "Come on, let's chage that dress, before our father spots you with your clothes like that..."

"I agree!" Crystal said and she went to her room with her sister.

******* Meanwhile *******

"LINK!" yelled a joyfull Saria to a figure that had jut arrived at the forest

"Hey, Saria!" Link said and he dismounted Epona "How are the things here?" 

"Strange, Link... Everything has become strange last days" Saria confessed "Did you find Navi?"

"No..." Link said, sadly

"Well, that's what I thought, because she arrived yesterday... She came from somewhere..."

"Wow... WAIT!" Link shouted "Navi's here!?"

"She just arrived yesterday." Saria said again "She had been in your house since then."

"I'm going to have a 'talk' with her!" Link said and he ran to his house, followed by Saria. He was much bigger than her, now. He was seventeen years old now. He climbed the small ladder that led to his house.

"NAVI!" he yelled and the small fairy woke up from a deep sleep

"LINK!" the little fairy yelled and flew to him, ho held her softly in his hands.

"Where were you?" Link started "I spend SIX years looking for you!" he was crying

"It doesn't matter, Link! He's coming back!" she said 

"Who?" said Link and Saria at the same time

"Ganondorf..." Navi said, darkly

******* At the castle *******

Crystal had put a clean dress on. A green, dress that resembled hope. Her sister had a blue on, that resembled wisdom. They were walking to the throne's chamber, where the king was.

"Finally both of you arrived!" he said "I thought we had to leave the trip for tomorrow!"

"There's no need for that, my father." Zelda started "Crystal was in the courtyard, watching the floweres. Her dress was dirty due to the earth and she had to pu a new one on. Wasn't it, my sister?" Zelda lied

"Yes. I'm sorry to make you wait, my father." Crystal said, not believing her sister lied to protect her. Zelda NEVER LIED!

"I accept your apologies, my daughter." the king said "Now, please, let's go. I have a surprise for both of you, specially for you, Zelda, when we arrive." And he got up from his chair and they walked to the place where the royal coach was. They weren't expecting who they'll meet soon, or who'll set himself free. Only the Goddesses knew and unfortunately, they couldn't do nothing.

A/N: That's it! The first chapter is right above... Like I said, this is my first Zelda fic, so please be gentle... Please R/R. I don't mind the kind of reviews I get.  

_Quotes:_

_"There's no point in being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes." _

**_Doctor Who_**__

_"Time is a cruel thief to rob us of our former selves. We lose as much to life as we do to death." _

Elizabeth Forsythe Hailey, in 'A Woman of Independent Means' 


	2. Meetings

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thank you, Ani and CassieOwls for reviewing my story! It gave me the support I was  needing...**

Chapter two: Meetings 

Zelda was in the coach with her sister, her father and Impa. They were traveling across the Hyrule Field and it was almost sunset. The sky had now a red colour and the birds were flying slowly... too much slowly... like they were afraid.

"What are you looking at, Zelda?" asked Crystal

"It's all diferent..." Zelda said darkly

"Everything changes, my daughter..." the king said

"But not like this. So fastly, so violently..." Zelda said, with her eyes fixed in the sky

"Stop scaring me, sis!" Crystal said, but she suddently stopped and looked ooutside the coach. The sky was dark... completely dark, there wasn't an inch of light... just like in her dream... She looked at her sister who had the same scared look. Zelda turned to her and then, to Impa, who was scared, too. The coach stopped abruptly.

"What happened?" the king said

"I don't know, your grace. I'll go and check." Impa said. She got outside... it was raining. Impa looked at the front part of the coach, and there was a body... but without a head...

"AH!" Impa screamed

"What is it, Impa?" Zelda asked, but Impa didn't replied "Impa?" 

  
"The... the... driver..." Impa stammered. Zelda got out and saw the driver's body with her bare eyes.

"What the---" she said and two persons appeared from the shadows. They were in some kind of flying brooms.

"Princess of the Destiny..." they said "Our son is back! Mwahaha!" their laughs were evil and frightening.

"Kotake? Koume?" Zelda said "But you were dead!"

"Dead, indeed..." Kotake said 

"But he bringed us back to life!" Koume completed and they said at the same time "He sent us to kill you... and your sister!" and they threw ice and fire at her. She didn't move. She just opened her eyes and looked at the fire and ice that was sent to kill her. She stopped it with an invisible shield, but two enemies were too much for her... she was almost loosing when...

He appeared. Link appeared. And with his mirror shield he gave back the fire and ice to the witches.

"Link!" Zelda said

"THE BOY!" both of the witches yelled at the same time

"The prophecy!" Cristal said and she got out of the coach.

"Kotake, his not supposed to be here!" Koume shouted

"We must warn him!" Kotake said

"But he's still in the realm! He'll not free himself today!" Koume replied "We must wait!"

"There's no need for you to wait!" Link shouted to the witches as he send a fire and ice arrow to both of the witches hearts. They weren't expecting such thing. The arrows pierced their hearts and in some seconds, they were no there anymore. They disappeared.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted as she hugged him "Where in the Triforce have you been?"

"Hey, Zelda!" he said "You know, usual things, fighting, fighting and fighting..."

"Wow, can anyone explain me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Crystal shouted, what made the rest of the people look at her.

"Crystal, a princess doesn't behave like that..." Impa said, ut of all the things in the world, the one she looked less was a princess. Her clothes were all wet and dirty, due to the mud that was on the ground.

"Whoa, who are you?" Link asked

"I'm Crystal, princess of Hyrule..." she said, but she noticed the status of her clothes and quckly added "At least I looked more like one, five minutes ago..." they laughed at her embarassement.

"Zel, you didn't tell me you had a sister..." Link said

"Oh, she was hiding in THOSE HARD TIMES, you know..." Zelda replied, but then, a shining golden ligth came... directly to Link, who looked surprised. It came so fast that he fell backwards. But when he could look again at his body, his hand had a triangle in them, like a scar or a mark of birth. It was the Triforce of Courage*.

"Link, are you ok?" Zelda asked, concerned

"Yes.... he came, Zelda... the Triforce came back to me..." he replied

"How?? But how you didn't have it?" she asked again

"As soon as I got out of Hyrule, the Goddesses** took me what made me a Hero of Hyrule. The Triforce can't leave this land ... but looks like they gave it back to me..." he replied

"Zelda, my daughter, what's going on?" the king asked, as if he didn't understand a little bit of the conversation, or what happened before, with the witches.

"My father..." Zelda started "Ganondorf is back..."

"WHAT?" the king yelled. "How can that be?"

"I think that the sacred realm isn't enough to seal him." Zelda said as she gave an hand to Link, ho took it and got up "We need to find another way to seal him... or kill him." And she looked to Link "Link, I need your help again..." they didn't release each other's hand.

"Zelda..." the king said "We must return to the castle. I was expecting this, so... a union with another kingdom will be useful to us." And he stopped as he saw Zelda's face

"What?" she said "No, my father... I can't marry a man from another kingdom... no... I just can't."

"YES, YOU CAN, AND YOU WILL!" the king shouted "Don't make me take another ways to make you do it, Zelda!" she looked at Link, afraid. And she whispered "Go to the Forest Temple... you'll meet Saria there. Then..." she turned her voice down "Come talk with me at the castle..." he nodded and he turned away, to the forest, where all the adventure will begin...

**A/N: Looks like Zelda must marry someone... why does it happen to all the princesses in ALL the tales?? Anyway, chapter 3 will be posted soon, please R/R...**  

***- Everyone knows that Link was the holder of the Triforce of Courage...**

**-In Wind Waker, the King of the Red Lions says to Link that when the Hero of Time left Hyrule, the Goddesses took him what made him a hero... (and then begand the most boring part of the game: looking for the Triforce...) 

_Quotes:_

"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."

**_Anon_**


	3. Legends and Feelings

**The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings **

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!!! **

Chapter three: Legends and Feelings 

Link saw the coach going to the Castle... Zelda was getting married. Why? Why if she didn't want to? When he saw her, after those long years his heart nearly stopped. She was so beautiful, her hair was like a golden waterfall, her eyes were like the sky, endless and blue. Words weren't enough to describe her beauty. But he remembered what she said to him. He must go to the Forest Temple and he was almost certain that Saria was there. Ganondorf was back and he must stop him...

"A little thoughtful, aren't we?" Navi said

"Oh, Navi... why this had to happen?" Link said to the fairy

"What? Zelda getting married or Ganon setting free in a near future?"

"Both."

"You love her, Link." Navi said

"WHAT!?"

"You love Zelda..." she said, but instead she thought 'It was supposed to happen. Everyone thought that the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Time woulf fall in love... for Hyrule's sake...'

"Why do you say it?" he asked

"Link, when the King said she must get married you nearly lost your jaw. Impa saw it, too, I think."  
  
"Well, but we must go to the Forest Temple..."

"Yes... Let's go." Navi eneded and they made theis way to the Temple...

******* Meanwhile, in the coach... *******

"Why I must get married? I don't want to!" Zelda said, angrily

  
"For Hysrule's sake, my daughter." The King replied "We must expand our kingdom. It's the better for us AND for you."

"NOT FOR ME!" Zelda shouted "I don't want to get married and I won't!"

"YES YOU WILL!" The king shouted "And don't make me lock you inside the castle!" with that, Zelda shutted up and her eyes became wet... from tears. 'I don't want to...' she thought 'Now that Link returned... I don't want to get married.' But she couldn't cry either. She kept the tears for herself, but Crystal was smart and in the corner of her eye she saw that her sister had her eyes wet. She put her hand on her sister's and looked into her eyes. All the complex of each other's eyes was there. Blue skies and storm clouds met for a while and they almost could read what was going in each other's minds. _Almost_. The coach stopped and Impa, who was outside, guiding it said

"We arrived." And they got out. Impa recognized the look in Zelda's face. She had a complex sadness in her features. Crystal was in deep thoughts. The king was abgry. They got inside the Castle and Crystal broke the silence.

"I'm going to the Library."

"Go, my daughter." The King said "YOU, ZELDA, ARE GOING TO YOUR ROOM!" he half-shouted and Zelda obeyed. What in the Triforce her sister wanted in the Library? Maybe because she wanted to see some legends of the kingdom that were forgotten. The hyliand were loosing memories of the past and many legends were forgotten. Her sister like legends, too. As she made her way to her room, she thought what she could do while she was kept inside the Castle. Her mind answered that question: _Nothing_.

******* Inside the Forest Temple *******

"Navi, this place is evil again..." Link said "And Saria is inside this... I feel it."

"Yes, she must be." The firy said "Look, what's that!?" and the tiny figue pointed to the place that led to the ex-Phantom Ganon's chamber. It was shining. A yellow light was shining and it was calling Link. He got "inside" it and there was Rauru, the Sage of Light...

"Link, you're back..." he said "But Ganondorf is back, too."

"Yes, I already know that." Link said "But why?"

"The Hylian race is loosing the feelings that kept Ganondorf inside the Realm. And that must've weakened the Goddesses. Their power isn't enough now. Ganondorf will free himself in few time and you must return him to the realm and seal him again with the help of the seven feelings that Hyrule is losing. But many of them cannot be decribed as 'feelings'. But they are. I'll give you the Light of Preservation. Preservation is a light that guide us and light the most dark ways... always preserving you..." and he gave Link a yellow light that symbolized preservation. It got inside Link's body. "Go, Link. The sage of this temple is waiting for you to give you another feeling. You must hurry." Rauru finished and Link was back in the Temple. The light was gone.

"So that's why Ganondorf will free himself..." Navi said "Come on, Link, let's hurry and find Saria." Link nodded and they went to the meeting of the second feeling...

******* In the Castle Library ******* 

Crystal had her head in a book called "Legends of Hyrule". It was huge, but she needed to know some little things that could help her sister and all the people of Hyrule.

"Let's see... The Fountais of Wisdom, The Great Volvagia, Seven Feelings... Whoa, WAIT! I don't know this one..." she said as she began to read, whispering the words that her brain was seeing. "Once upon a time, when Hyrule was in peace, the Sages discovered that seven feelings AND were making Hyrule safe. They were Preservation, Memories, Friendship, Love, Trust, Truth and Hope. The seven Sages, along with their leader kept the feelings inside themselves, preventing the day when they'll be needing to save Hyrule. Their leader was supposed to have all the feelings inside himself/herself and some feelings are the gathering of another ones. The shapes of the feelings were according to what they meant. Preservatoin is a Light, Mamories are a Cloud, dship is a Sun, Love has the shape of a Heart, Trust is a Leaf, Truth is an Eye and Hope has the shape of a Star..." She stopped and thought a little 'Seven Feelings, Eight Sages. My sister told me that there were only seven sages...' and she continued her reading "Only when the evil come with great power, the seventh sage, the Sage of Hope is needed. His/her power will bring the lost hope to the fight against the evil. After the leader of the Sages, the seventh is the most important." She stopped again and she noticed a note in the book... handwritten. It said "Judgement of Hope" she read it to herself 

'Oh, long lost hope

Come back to us,

We are your children, your seeds

Protect us from evil,

Seal it away

With your power, with our wisdom

In your hell, in our hope

Among with us, with our...

Prot.... us, give... us...' some words were lost. Strange. And she kept looking for some legends and facts that probably would help her in this "quest".

******* Forest Temple *******

Link and Navi were in the chamber where Pantom Ganon had been years ago. He was not there because they killed him. But there was a light... A white light. They got inside it like they did before... and there was Saria.

"You came, Link..." she said

"Yes... We have to protect Hyrule... from Ganondorf" he said akwardly

"You're right..." Saria replied "But now he's stronger and we need the seventh sage..."

"But isn't Zelda the seventh sage?" Link asked

"She's the eighth sage... We need the Sage of Hope..."

"Who is the Sage of Hope? And Why he didn't appear when we fought Ganondorf before?"

"He's only needed when the evil is stronger and the Seven Sages cannot do it without him..." Saria said "But you must go to Zelda... I believe she has something to tell you... Take this... it's the Cloud of Memories." And she handed him the Cloud with the help of a light. It went to his body, just like the Light of Perservetion. Sari said as a little good-bye "Memories are a Cloud. Good memories are white and they don't hold bad things.... but bad memories are storm clouds and they hold a storm..." and Link was returned to the entrance of the Forest Temple.

"Link..." Navi said "Let's go to the castle..." Link nodded to her "Zelda has something to tell you... like Saria said" Navi finished and they went to the Castle where some explanations will be made... But hten, they saw a golden light going to the Castle... What could that be???

A/N: And here's chapter three... I know that the "Judgement of Hope" was crappy, but it was all I could do... Please R/R.

Quotes:

_"Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one."_

Albert Einstein 


	4. The Emptiness Of The Triforce

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewd!!!**

Chapter four: The Emptiness Of The Triforce

******* Hyrule Castle - Zelda's Room ******* 

Zelda was in her room, thinking. How could Ganondorf free himself? Maybe some legends were the answer, but she was not allowed to leave her room. She asked herserlf how was Link, if he made it throught the Forest Temple. And she waited there for him...

******* Hyrule Castle – Lybrary *******

Crystal had her head in a different, heavy book. This one was called "Legends of the Triforce". She was seeinga legend called "The Wish" and it was about the empty triangle of the Triforce. She read out loud: 

"When all the three parts of the Triforce are gathered, the one who touches it will have whatever he desires. Then, the three parts of the Triforce will "hide" in distant parts of the world of Hyrule." She stopped "Interesting, but it'll not help me with this... Oh, what do we have here... "Dead's Realm and the emptiness of the Triforce"!? I never saw this one..." and she focused her grey eyes in the book "The holder of the Triforce, if he/she didn't ask the wish, with the help of the Sage of Hope can get inside the Dead's realm and bring one soul to the body. However, any body cannot be much time without a soul. The holder must be quick and bring the soul to the body until four hours after death. Each our symbolizes one part of the Triforce and the emptiness of the same. The emptiness f the Triforce was caused due to a fourth Goddess who died due to her criousity. She came down and she was killed by an unknown evil power. The other Goddesses couldn't do anything, but when she died the fourth piece of the Triforce faded. That piece symbolized the seven feelings that the sages collected to save Hyrule in an upcoming future. Those seven feelings were the most recognized in that Goddess. The Sage of Hope, in order to open the Dead's realm has to play a song called "Dead's Sonata" with a special instrument called "the Flute of Hope"". Crystal sighed. She was becomind sleepy. "Ok, there's a fourth piece of the Triforce, but how can it be reconstructed????" then she thought a little 'The fourth piece symbolizes the seven feelings that the Sages collected.... Seven feelings, one piece of the triforce...' and she said out loud "The one who gathers the seven feelings will have the emptiness of the Triforce!". Then she sat again and read a few more pages of legends, but then, a light apperared.

******* Outside Hyrule Castle *******

Link was trying to think a way to climb the castle. He saw a wooden balcony with an open window. He took out his hookshot and he climbed to the balcony. He was trying to see any guards, but the ones he sw were a sleep. 'Guards are the same thing in all the parts of the world...' he tought. He passed and he went to the part of the castle where were the rooms. He saw two persons entering a door, and the last one pushe it with the intention to close it, but it didn't. Link approached it and saw the King with two guests.

"Welcome, King Nentl of Paln. I was expecting you." The King of Hyrule greeted.

"Thank you, my friend." King Nentl said "And I believe you know my son, Yroku." (A/N: if there's someone portuguese reading this, will understand what's funny in the prince's name. If anyone wants to know, place a review and I'll explain in the next chapter...)

"Yes. Please, have a seat." The King Harkinian offered and the guests took their seats. 

"We are here because of the marriage, my friend." King Nentl said "Can we see your daughter?"

"She's probably asleep now. We had an exiting day." King Harkinian replied "Why don't you stay in the castle and tomorrow I'll bring her to your presence?"

"Thanks for the gentleness. We'll stay." King Nentl said but how is this here?" and they talked more and more, but Link heard what he didn't want to. Zelda was getting married. He walked a little more ahead and he entered a big room with lots of books filling the walls ceilling to floor. There was a light in a corner.

"Who's there?" He heard, but he didn't replied. Whoever was in the corner got up and went next to where he was. He didn't move bacause it'll be worst. Then he saw who was there. Crystal. She spotted him and said.

"What in the Triforce are you doing here?" she asked. She still had the dirty dress.

"Your sister told me to meet her. But I don't know where her room is." He replied. She moved to the door, peered to both of the sides and closed it. 

"Did you see the guys who arerived?" she asked him and he nodded poitively "Who were they?"

"The King of Paln and the Prince." Link replied "They're here to see your sister."

"Poor Zelda." She said. She knew her sister liked this man and that she didn't want to marry any prince. "Come with me, I'll sow you her room." And she opened the door and Link followed her to Zelda's room.

******* Zelda's room *******

Zelda was lying on the bed. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. The other king arrived she knew that. She was doomed, and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said and her sister got inside the room.

"Oh, Crystal..." she said when she saw her sister, who was in the doorway.

"I don't want anything, I'm going to the library. But he wants to talk with you..." Crystal said and she let Link get inside her sister's room. Zelda did a smile. "I'm leaving you two alone..." Crystal said and let Link and Zelda alone in Zelda's room. She was currently "cooking" an evil plan, she just needed to discover where her father and the guests were... And a clean dress.

**A/N: Tararara!!! ****There's chappy three. Looks like Crystal will do an evil thing in the next one... I'm going to and island called Madeira now, so I'll just upload this fic next week or so... (if I don't die in a plane crash... I HATE RIDIND PLANES!!!) Please R/R**

****


	5. Rats?

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!!! I didn't expect SO much reviews to this story! I'M HAPPY! ^___________________^**

Chapter five: Rats? 

Link and Zelda were alone, looking at each other. Crystal left a few moments ago. Link spoke first.

"Zelda, he's back."

"I know..." she replied. "The seven feelings, isn't it?"

"Yes... Saria and Rauru gave me the Light of Perservation and th e Cloud of Memories. But I didn't understand... Memories are a feeling?"

"Memories are a gathering of feelings, and that makes of them a feeling." Zelda explaind "And those feelings are fading. Now the people only care about money, they have lust, they have hate..." and se bacame sad "We have to put those feelings back in Hyrule, Link..." She finished and Link nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." he said "I have the Ocarina of Time..." and he extended his hand to gave it to her. She refused it.

"No, Link... Keep it." She closed his hand, where he had the Ocarina

"But, it's a possession of the Royal Family." He said

"Now it's yours." She said "I give it to you." He looked at her eyes. Her big, innocent, azure eyes. And she looked at his... at his dark blue eyes. And they stood like that until they heard a strange sound.

******* A little before... *******  
  
Crystal changed her dress and she had an evil look in her face. She walked to the room where her father was and got in. It was the lower room, so anyone could climb down the window. A princess should have to ask for permission to get in before, but she never did it.

"Crystal, my daughter, what are you doing here?" the King Harkinian asked and she did a worried face.

"My father, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but..." she breathed heavily, as if she was tired of running "THERE WAS A RAT AT THE DINNING ROOM!" she lied. She NEVER was scared with those little animals, but if she could get her father out of this room...

"Are you kidding with me, Crystal?" the king said, madly

"No my father..." and she jumped again "THERE'S ANOTHER RAT HERE!" she souted. She was embarrassing her father. There weren't any rats in the castle. "Father, please, leave this room and let the maids kill the rats!" she begged

"Please, forgive my daughter..." the king said "She young and she has a very creative mind. RIGHT, CRYSTAL?"

"But I saw it, my father..." her plan wasn't resulting. She NEEDED to get out. "PLEASE, MY FATHER..."

"I'm sorry, my fiend, do you mind if we change the room... before my YOUNGER daughter get me crazy?" the King Harkinian propposed

"No, my friend..." King Nentl said "Do you mind, Yroku?"

"No, my father..." Yroku replied. He was afraid of rats, too. Crystal could read his mind just with her eyes.

"So please, follow me." The king Harkinian said "CRYSTAL, WE'LL TALK LATER, NOW GET OUT YOU TO!" amd she got out along with her father and the guests. Then there was a sound.

******* Zelda's room *******

"Did you hear that, Link?" Zelda asked

"Yes..." he replied. And Navi got out of his hat.

"It was from the Temple of Tiome..." the fairy said. Link and Zelda looked at each other, concerned.

"Come on, Link, we need to go." Zelda said and Link nodded. They got out of the room and Zelda peered in the corner. No one was there. "Come, Link." And they went downstairs. Link stopped Zelda as they almost reached the room where the king was.

"Your father was here before, Zelda." He said "With another king..." Zelda gasped. Was it.... "I think it was your future husband, Zelda." He finished. Zelda began to tear up. She didn't want to marry a person she didn't love.... She felt Link's arms around her.

"Don't cry, Zelda." She hugged him like she didn't want to let go... and she didn't. Crystal appeared from nowhere.

"Here you are... I went to your room, Zelda and you were nowhere to be seen!" she said "What were you two doing?" she completed as she saw how the others were.

"Crystal I'm going to marry a man I don't love... a man I don EVEN KNOW!!!" Zelda shouted

"You already gave up, sis?" Crystal said "If it depends on me, you're not going to marry him... he's a coward..." she confessed "Now let's go to the Temple of Time..." she said

"But your father was in that room..." Link said

"I already fixed that." Crystal said with an evil smile. She got inside the room and opened the window "Shall we?" she said and the others nodded. She jumped of the window and landed softly on the ground. Link and Zelda followed her. It was a dark night, without moon or stars. It was a strange night.

"What a strange night." Zelda said

"Call it strange..." Crystal said "So, let's go to the Temple..."

"Crystal?" Zelda asked

"Yeah?"

"How did you know we were going to the Temple of Time?" Zelda asked

"My sister, I'm a rebel princess..." Crystal vaguely said. Link didn't understand what she meant with that, but Zelda did.

"You were reading the books forbidden to you, wasn't it?" Zelda said a little angry.  
"CORRECT!" Crystal said "But they didn't help me this time..." she smiled "Impa did!"

"Impa listened to me and Link???" Zelda shouted

"Yes... but..." Crystal replied

"No buts, girl! Where did you learn that?"

"Let her, Zelda, she's young... or you're going to say you never did it?" and he shot her a glance that meaned "Spying your father in a window..."

"Ok... let's go..." Zelda said and she went ahead, foloowed by Link and her sister, who had the "She's annoyed!" look in their eyes. But they just followed Zelda without saying a word. They reached the Market, that was quite silent at night and Crystal spoke

"Sorry, sis, this is where we get sepparated" Zelda turned to Crystal in desbelief.

"WHAT!?" Zelda asked

"You heard, sis.... You go to the Temple and I'll go meet my friends!" Crystal replied "If you need any help, sis, you know how to call me..."

"Wo, wait there, girl!" Link said "Everyone's going to recognize you..."

"Like I said before..." Crystal started "I  was reading some forbidden books... BYE..." and she disappeared into the darkness, where she probably did something to her appearence.

"You know, Zelda, she doesn't act like a princess..." Link said

"I know Link." Zelda said "She's different, but she knows how to behave when i~she needs to... Now let's go to the temple?" she finished and Link nodded. HE looked at her beautiful figure. The moon was giving her skin a pale light and it was almost like she was made of silver. Her eyes were gainning the moon's light, too and it was like her azure, beautiful eyes were in a frame of the most pure silver... There wasn't any lenguage that could express her beauty.

"Link, what are you looking at?" she asked as she turned away... and she found the answer to her question... he was looking at her. He was so handsome himself that she asked how she could take her eyes of him. His blonde hair, his deep blue eyes... 

"Nothing, shall we go?" he asked and she nodded in reply. He DID love her. And together, they went to the Temple... not expecting what they'll see there. In the nearest tree, there were two girls and a boy. One of the girls was the Crystal that we used to know. But know she wearing a peasant outfit and her hair was tied in a light brown plait. She looked at her sister and at the hero of time... She remembered one of the legends she read once...

"Crystal, what are you doing staring at the princess and at the man?" the boy asked

"Kurtis... he's not a normal man... He's the Hero of Time..." Crystal replied

"How do you know that, Crystal?" the girl asked

"In one of the books of legends of Hyrule..." Crystal said "There's a legend clled "The Hero of Time and The Princess of Destiny." She stopped to looka at her friends "And in that legends it says "When the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny know that they can lose each other... they'll understand that they are in love. It is written in the legend that those two will fall in love."

"But it's just a legend..." the girl said

"I know Xarol." Crystal said "But if they love each other... The legend is no longer a legend... It's the truth."

"So you're saying that we make legends come true?" Kurtis asked. 

"We and our feelings." She completed

"How do you know that?" Xarol asked. But in reply she just got a smile from Crystal

"One day I'll tell you..." and they heard a scream, came from the Temple of Time...

A/N: There's chapter 5... I hope you enjoyed iy... please R/R! 

**A/N2: To everyone who wanted to know, Yroku is a portuguese "joke". It sounds like "Ir-ò-cu" and if we translate it in English it'll be like "Go-to-the-ass" ^^. I hate princes that came in histories to marry a rpincess for obligation, so I gave to THIS prince that name. The Yroku history is a bit big... it was due to the cases of men raping children and so. But most of it were lies and they joked with them... Portugueses arelike that... Is now everything clear?**

Quotes:

_"A man is one who makes us feel bigger when we are with him."_

**_John C. Maxwell_**

****

_"A book is like a garden carried in a pocket."_

**_Unknownw_**


	6. Friendship

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings

Written by: Pinguicha

"Let me wake up in your arms

_Hear you say it's not alright_

_Let me be so dead and gone_

_So far away from life_

_Close my eyes_

_Hold me tight_

_And bury me deep inside your heart_

_All I ever wanted was you, my love_

_You...all I ever wanted is you, my love_

_You're all I ever wanted, just you_

_Let me never see the sun_

_And never see you smile_

_Let us be so dead and so gone_

_So far away from life_

_Close my eyes_

_Hold me tight_

_And bury me deep inside your heart"_

Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart by HIM 

**A/N: Padfoot232, Joanne and Ruby-sama 4.5, THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**A/N2: In the third chapter I forot to mention "The Sun of Friendship"... I you notice the Legend, Crystal only talks about six feelings... Again, I'm sorry.... I already fixed the problem.**

Chapter six: Friendship

******* Temple of Time *******

"Link, look!" Zelda whispered "The Door of Time is broken!" she pointed to the place where the Door of Time used to be. There were pieces of stone all over the ground, and the three spiritual stones were not there. The approached the altar, but in the middle of their way, someone spoke from behind them...

"You came, as I thought...". They turned around to find nothing more than Ganondorf.

"How..." Zelda started, but Ganondorf made an evil laugh. Link had his hand in the Master Sword, preparing for what was coming.

"How did I escape... I thought that you, beeing the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom should know..." Ganondorf said and Zelda closed her hands in anger. Ganondorf laughed more.

"Shut up!" Zelda shouted and he stopeed laughing. Link put himself in front of Zelda, but she grabbed his arm and whispered "Look at his left hand..." and Link did so. There was the Triforce mark, but there wasn't any more-yellow part...

"Oh, and look who's here, too... the fairy boy, holder of the Triforce of Courage... You're nothing against me now... I'll have the three triforce pieces and you'll not stop me now!" and he did the gesture with the wrists, summoning the Triforce of power... butn nothing happened. Ganondorf was in desbelief. Zelda had a triumphant look in her face. So did Link.

"Wha..." Ganondorf started

"The Goddesses took you the privilege of using the Triforce... you had the chance but you wasted it... it's time for someone use the sacred power instead of you!" Zelda shouted

"I'm not done yet... I didn't lose all my power... wait until I return! Mwahahaha." and he left the Temple with the sinister, unpleasant laugh. 

"Zelda, why the three spiritual stones aren't here?" Link asked and Zelda turned her face to him. She had a scary look and her eyes were starting to bright due to the tears.

"Because... there is no Door of Time, Link. The opened it before and they kept there because they were guarding the door, to prevent someone besides the sages and the Hero of Time to get in... Now they aren't here... Anyone can get inside the Sacred Realm, Link... _anyone_. We need to find the feelings and the last sage..."

"You know who id the last sage?" Link asked

"Not yet, Link." Zelda started "The seventh sage will awaken now... We should know soon." She got past the hole in the Door of Time. There was a light that lead to the Sacred Realm. "See? The way is open... I have to find a way to forbid people from passing the door..." and she said some words. A light appeared in the place of the broken Door of Time.

"What have you done?" Link asked

"Just a small spell that will keep people from entering here." Zelda explained "Just the Sages and the Hero of Time will get in, don't worry."

"Zelda, I must find Darunia." Link said. Zelda looked at him. They were in the "forbidden zone", where Zelda kept people from get in.

"Yes, you must... and Ruto, and Nabooru, and Impa and..." she stopped as she saw her sister entring the Temple. She was dressed in a peasant costume, her hair was in a plait and the most interesting was that she was acompained by a boy and a girl.

"What happened here?" asked Xarol "Look at the door!"

"Yup, sis, for the first time, you're right..." Kurtis said

"Will you two stop?" Crystal shouted "There's someone else in here..." she walket to the Door of Time and saw the light. She casted a counter-spell very silently, so Kurtis and Xarol couldn't hear and the light disappeared. Zeda gasped. How come her sister could make a counter-charm that way... Yes, she SHOULD have took the books away from her. She looked at Link and found him staring at her.

"Zelda, she'll find us!" he said

"Don't worry about it... Do you still know the Bolero of Fire?" she asked and heard a "Let's get inside" from her sister. She looked at Link, hurried. He nodded a "yes".

"So go, Link, go to the place where the Temple of Time was placed..." she added. He grabbed her hand. "Please, don't marry until I get back..." he said softly and started to play the song that wrapped him to the Death Mountain. He disappeared. Zelda wanted to cry. His words were echoing in her mind "Please don't marry until I get back..." and she whispered softly "No, Link, I'll not marry anyone besides you... never..."and she started crying silently... crystal clear tears fell from her smooth skin, gracefully. Then she heard her sister passing through the Door... She wished she had casted a stronger spell... She turned around to see her sister staring at her, in disbelief. She could read her sister's thoughts...they were about something like "_Oh, shit, what now? My disguise, or my sister?"_. Her sister's friends were staring at her, too.

"Crystal let's go... She's the princess..." Zelda heard the girl whispered at her sister, but Cystal didn't move. She kept staring at Zelda with those grey, big, intense and now stormy eyes of hers. Zelda  returned the stare, as if telling her sister to read her mind, just using eye contact.  
"Crystal, please..." said the boy, but she didn't move. She didn't blink either. Zelda was just like her, just staring, but her eyes were bright due to the tears. But using telepathy, she asked to her sister _"Who are those people?"_ and with her Crystal replied in the same way _"My friends."_

"Bro, this doesn't look good..." Xarol said to her brother "Crystal didn't blink for over two minutes"

"I know..." Kurtis said and put himself in front of Crystal, breaking the eye contact between she and Zelda. Crystal blinked once and looked into Kurtis' deep blue eyes. He became frightened with her eyes. They were like a storm, that absorbed everything... here eyes were not like that when he looked at her the other times. Now he could see more than her eyes, it was like he could see inside of her... and he couldn't look away any more... not until she said "What happened?" he blinked and turned to the older princess who replied.

"Ganondorf is free... And he lost the Triforce of Power, too."

"Where's Link?" Crystal asked, darkly

"He went to the Death Mountain, to find another sage." Zelda replied, now a little sadly

"What will you do, now?" Crystal asked, but she didn't notice the look in Xarol and Kurtis's faces. Until Xarol spoke.

"Crystal, you cannot talk to the princess like that... Forgive her, your highness...". Crystal turned to her. Her eyes now were sad. All her face was sad. She had to show them who she was, but she didn't expect so soon.

"What's now?" Xarol said

"She didn't..." Zelda started

"She didn't do what?" Kurtis asked

"Tell you who I am." Crystal completed her sister's sentece, turning to her "No, I had hope I didn't have to say so." And she turned to the siblings in front of her. "Forgive me." and light covered her. Now she had her green dress and her hair was free. Tears were also running across her face. Now she'll never have any friends. "YOU HAD TO MESS UP EVERYTHING, DIDN'T YOU!" she shouted at Zelda "YOU COULD PRETEND YOU DID KNOW ME, BUT NO!" she shouted louder.

"WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM... IF THEYRE REALLY YOUR FRIENDS IT WOULDN'T HAVE MATTERED!" Zelda shouted even louder than her sister.

"I'm sorry, my highness, but it does matter." Xarl said. Her brother's jaw was almost reaching the floor due to the surprise. "We are peasants, we are not allowed to even talk to the royal members." She added

"How longer have you known her?" Zelda asked

"Er... four years, I think." Xarol replied and Zelda looked at her sister.

"Really? So you came to the town since you were 10..."

"Any problem with that, sis? At the age of 10 you already were planning ways to protect the Triforce and hearing dad's conversations with the other kings!"

"Ok, ENOUGH!" Zelda shouted "What time is it?"

"It's almost 6 a.m." Xarol informed but Kurtis FINALLY spoke

"You... lied to us... for four years...."

"I had to!" Crystal said "Do you think it's funny being closed in a Castle, full of servants and without friends? If I had come and said "Hi, I'm the princess Crystal of Hrule. Want to be my friend?" You probably will say "No, your highness, I can't" and I'll have to go to the Castle without friend, without anything!" as she stopped, Kurtis had an admired look in his face.

"Anyway, Crystal, we must get back to the Castle, before they notice we're gone." Zelda said

"Father will want to know what happened, Zel." Crystal said

"We don't know what happened. We saw a prophecy about Ganondorf and it happened, ok?" Zelda asked

"Fine." Crystal said "Bye, Xarol, bye Kurtis... If you want to talk to me again, just go at the castle. I'll know you'll be there."

"Er, Crystal, I have a bad new for you..." Zelda said

"What now?"

"You're going to Gerudo Fortress."  
"I WHAT!?"

"To train yourself. You'll need to know how to fight, just to prevent. I already talked to Nabooru."

"O, wait, I'll have to use those clothes?" Crystal asked and Zelda nodded "NO!"

"Hey, it's hot in there... you might beg for them if you don't use them." Zelda spoke

"Fine, bye, then..." she said to her friends. Noe she noticed that for siblings they were very much different. Xarol's hair was blonde, Kurtis' was dark brown. The ~dhape of their faces was completely  different. Only their eyes were the same... dark blue. She took her pendant with the medallion of a star and tossed it to Xarol. "Keep it... I'll come back for it." She said and the other girl gave a little smile. They stepped away fromm that zone and Zelda casted a spell... this time a stronger one. And they split up. The princesses to the Castle and the siblings to the Ranch. But it was not "Good-bye".

******* Meanwhile, at the Death Montain *******  

"Link, It's really hot here!" Navi said "We must find Darunia soon..."

"You're right... he'll probably be inside the Temple." He said and they stepped inside the Temple of Fire. There was nothing there, but the statues in the entrance. One of them was shinning.

"Link, llok!" Navi said "Let's see what's in there" and they approached the statue. There were seven shapes drawed in there. Two of the were known by Link. They were the Cloud of Memories and the Light of Perservation. The others were a sun, a heart, a leaf, an eye and a star. A star with eight ends... Not an unsual star.

"Link, those drawings must be the Seven Feelings." Navi said 

"Navi, why the star has eight endings?"

"I dunno, Link." But then, another voice spoke.

"You came, brother!" said Darunia

"DARUNIA!" Link shouted "We were looking for you!"

"Yes, yes... the feeling, isn't it?" Darunia said "Let's go to the "Chamber of Sages", Link!" and a light covered Link, Navi and Darunia... Soon, they were in the Chamber, but now, it had another place, with the shape of the eight-ending star.

"Link, my brother, the world isn't like before." Darunia said "The Goddesses don't have the same power and for those years that Ganondorf was in the Realm, he took their powers... Only the feelings can stop him. And we need the last sage..."

"Who's him?" Link asked

"I'm afraid... it's not a "him"... it's another "her"..." Darunia affirmed "Nother girl... The men are losing power, you see... but you'll discover soon eho is her, don't worry. Now take the Sun of Friendship..." and an orange/yellow light went to Link... It was the Sun of Friendship.

"Friendship is a sun, Link...People can be sepparated by great distances but it'll always shine... Good luck, Link." and that was Darunia's goodbye. When Link opened his eyes, he was no longer in the Realm, he was back at the Death Mountain...

"Link, we must find the next sage..." Navi said

"Yes, Navi, I have an idea whom she is..." and he played the "Serenade of Water", ready to find Ruto... 

A/N: Er... please R/R. Now I'm going back to the new Tomb Raider game to see all the scenes... again...

_Quotes:_

"Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."

Albert Camus 

_"Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."   
**Muhammad Ali**_

_"Reveal not every secret you have to a friend, for how can you tell but that friend may hereafter become an enemy. And bring not all mischief you are able to upon an enemy, for he may one day become your friend." _

_Saadi_


	7. The Heart Of Love

**The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings **

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks to Joanne, Ani, sawyerzelda and OneWingedAngel6547, my reviewers!**

**A/N2: sawyerzelda, I'm sorry I'm giving mistakes, but I don't have anyone to proof-read my work... I'm all alone here... And I'm glad you're liking this story too... ^_^**
    
    ****

**_"_**_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more _

_I have grown so weary of this lie I live _

I've woken now to find myself In the shadows of all I have created 

_I'm longing to be lost in you _

_(away from this place I have made) _

_Won't you take me away from me _

_I've woken now to find myself_

_I'm lost in shadows of my own_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_Away from me"_

Away From Me by Evanescence 

**Chapter seven: The Heart Of Love**

*******  Hyrule Castle *******

"Sis, what now?" asked Crystal "The know I didn't sleep in my room."

"Go to the Library... You slept there. You were reading and you fell asleep." Zelda replied and Crystal did so. She went to her favourite place in the Castle: the Library. Zelda went to her room, to see if anyone noticed her absence. Fortunately, no one did... exept Impa. Zelda entered the room without noticing her caretaker, who was next to the door.

"So, where were you the entire night?" Impa asked

"IMPA!?" Zelda said, surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Don't answer with a question, girl? Where were you and your sister?"

"In the Temple of Time." Zelda said darkly and Impa understood what she meant.

"So... he..."

"Yes, Impa... Ganondorf is free" Zelda completed "He's free, and ready to cause pain again..."

"I must go to the Temple, then." Impa said

"No, Impa, we must discover who is the seventh sage."

"We'll need him?" Impa asked

"Yes, Impa... The time Ganondorf passed in the Sacred Realm made him stronger... and the Goddesses weaker."

"Oh my..." Impa started "But anyway, your father wants to see you. HE asked me to come and say to you he's waiting in the throne room... with the guests." And she did a gesture that made Zelda laugh, what in her current mood, was hard. "Go, girl... I'll go and call your sister, who probably is hiding in her usual corner in the Library, reading some kind of heavy book about legends or spells. Go, now Zelda, or your father will be mad at you." She finished and Zelda went to the throne room, with a sad look in her face. Impa left the room, making her way to the Library. As soon as she entered it, she found a Crystal, skipping through a GIANT book of legends.

"You know, girl, I always wondered how you could read so few time. You'll be like your sister if you keep reading like that." Impa said and she jumped of her seat.

"You should stop surprising me like that, Impa." Crystal said, skipping a few more pages. She was lookin for the "Judgment of Hope", but for any reason, it disappeared from the book. "What is it, now, Impa?" she asked

"Your father wants you to go to the throne chamber." Impa said "To meet the guests"

"Oh, Impa, I already met them." Crystal replied "A king and a Prince from Paln, isn't it?"

"Yes, now go! Your sister's already there." Impa said and Crystal closed the book, getting to her feet

"Why this?" she said  
"Oh, and after meeting the guests, you'll go to the Ranch. We're going to get you a horse." Impa said 

"REALLY?" Crystal said "I'm getting a horse? Why?"

"You're going to the Gerudo Fortress, girl... you'll need a horse..." Impa replied "Now go!"

"Wow, I'm getting a horse..." she said dreamingly, but she looked at Impa and quickly added "I'm going!" and left the Library, slightly clutching her left hand.

******* Meanwhile, at the Throne Room *******

Zelda entered the room. Beyond her father, there was a man with a crown and grey hair and a young man, with black hair and black eyes.

"Yes, father?" Zelda asked politely. The guests were whispering something to each other 

"My sister, I want you to meet the King Nentl and the Prince Yroku, from the land of Paln." The King Harkinian said. Zelda moved graciously to the guests. Both of the took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess." Prince Yroku said

"Pleasure is all mine." Zelda said, with no emotion (or pleasure) in her voice.

"Zelda, my daughter, do you know where your sister is?" the King asked

"She's probably in the Library, my father." Zelda replied softly

"Let's wait for her, I have a big announcement to make." The King Harkinian said

"I'm already here, my father." Crystal said, as she walked near her sister, with the "I'm sorry." look. Zelda had her blue eyes without any sign of emotion. They looked inhuman.

"Now that you're here, my daughter" The king said, refering to Crystal, giving her a "Don't think you're safe for the last night" look "I shall say what I planned to. The King of  Paln and myself, the King of Hyrule, decided togather our lands to make us powerfull, by a marriage, of my older daugther, Zelda and his older son, Yroku." Crystal could see Zelda's face growing worried as their father continued the sentence. She was almost crying. 

"My father, she can't marry." Crystal said

"What, Crystal!?" the king asked and Zelda looked at her, surprised.

"She can't marry." Crystal said again

"Why, my daughter?" The king asked as if saying "You destroy this marriage, and we'll have a serious talk"

"She can't marry because" Crystal stopped she couldn't say "She can't marry because she's in love with another man", so she said "the Temple of Time is destroyed." Zelda looked at her, with a smile in her face.

"WHAT!? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?" the king Harkinian shouted

"I had a prophecy, my father... about Ganon returning." She said

"I don't believe in prophecies." The king said

"So go and see it by yourself!" Crystal almost shouted. She turned away and left the room..

'Girl, you're a genious!' Zelda said to herself as her sister left the room.

"That girl needs education!" the King Harkinian said "What did you teach to your sister, Zelda?"

"Me, my father?" Zelda said "I taught her all I knew when I was of her age." It was not entirely a lie. She taught her a few charms, some were very advanced, others, Crystal discovered by herself and how to play some musical instruments, like the piano and the ocarina... nothing that she didn't know when she was 14. "My father, I have something to say to you." Zelda said "I talked to the chief of the Gerudos, Nabooru, and Crystal will be passing a time with them... is it right for you?"

"But why, Zelda?" the king asked

"Because if she stays, she'll mess all the preparations for the marriage." Zelda lied

"You are right. Now go and call her. We're going to the Temple of Time." The king said and Zelda graciously retird hersel of the room. Crystal was waiting for her outside the room.

"Come on, let's take a walk in the Courtyard." She said, and Zelda nodded. Tears were falling from her blue eyes "C'mon, girl, don't give up..."

"I can't stand this, Crystal..." Zelda said

"Yes you can..."

"No... I'll be marrying a jackass!"

"No, you won't... Zelda, sis, there's always hope." Crystal said and Zelda looked at her. Crystal's words were echoing in her mind... _"There's always hope."_ They stopped.

"Follow me, Crystal." Zelda said and lead Crystal to the Library.

"Sis, what is it?" Crystal asked, but Zelda didn't reply. Instead, she loked at the books that were in the top of the giant bookcases, almost in the ceiling. She raised her right hand and, with her telecinetic (sorry if it isn't spelled like this) and summoned a book, that landed in Crystal's hands.

"Open it." Zelda ordered and Crystal did so. It wasn't a book. It was a "box" and inside there was a flute. She picked it up and felt her body shivering. "Keep it." Zelda said "Take care of it... it's precious. Now let's go... our father want to announce my wedding." She turned to leave, but Crystal grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going to marry that guy. I promise you." Crystal said and Zelda smiled ligthly. Her sister couldn't do anything... but her sentence kept warming her heart with the hope she thought she had lost... Ad without her concern, most of the people in Hyrule knew about her marriage.

******* Water/Love Temple *******

Link and Navi had just entered the Temple. But it wans't like the other Temples. This one was _different_. The water was dark and very cold...

"Navi, this is strange..." Link said

"You bet!" Navi said "Do you think that Ganondorf came to this temple?"

"I dunno, but..." he stopped as he saw a giant tentacle came from the water "WHAT'S THAT, NAVI!?" he shouted "It looks like Morpha, but... ut looks like Gryorg, too!"

"What's Gryorg?" Navi asked

"A minster I fought in Termina... it was a giant fish!" Link replied "This is a giant fish with tentacles!"

"Link, aim with your arrows for the core! There's a core like before, in the tentacles." Link took out his bow and aimed for the core. It hit the core perfectly. He kept hitting the core and after some minutes (and some tentatives of the beast to eat Link) the tentacles wrapped around the body, because, with the absence of the core, they didn't think anymore... the killed the fish-part, and without the fish-part, the tentacles died... it was poor the intelligence of the creature...

"Well, Link, Ganondorf did pay a visit at this temple..." Navi said. The water was now clear and there was a light in the middle of the Temple. "Let's go, Link." She said and they went to the light. They were sent to the Chamber of Sages, where Ruto was.

"So, you came..." she said

"It's my job." Link said coldly.

"Oh, calm down, boy! You'll have a bad new when you get in the lake... bad news are fast you know..." Ruto said "Anyway, here's the Heart of Love..." and a red light came to Links' body, and got inside. "Love's like a heart. It can keep us alive, but it can kill us, too. We only notice it was beating when it stops for some reason." and Link saw nothing more. When he opened his eyes he was in the lake. There were some people talking about a marriage. He approached.

"Excuse me, who's going to marry?" he asked

"The princess Zelda." Said the woman. Link's heart seemed to stop.

"Er... thanks." Link said and walked away. He sat near the house. Navi spoke.

"Link, we must find Epona, tro travel faster, you know."

"Yeah, you're right, Navi." He said. His heart was hurting. Zelda was getting married and he could do nothing to stop it... coul he? He had an idea where Epona could be... and he wento to the Ranch, where he'll find someone he never thought he'll find there...

**A/N: Please R/R!!! ****Chapter 8 in on the works! I know that the boss wasn't very good... forgive me!**

**A/N2: Please visit my homepage... it's **

_Quotes:_

_"To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides."_

David Viscott 

_"Love built on beauty, soon as beauty, dies."_

John Donne 

****

"Love is blin, but friendship closes it's eyes" 

**_Annonymous_**

****

"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen nor touched... but felt in the heart..."

Helen Keller 

****

**_"_**_Woe to the man whose hear has not while young to hope, to love – and  to put its trust in life"_

**_Joseph Conrad_**


	8. Truth Is An Eye

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviwers!**

A/N2: Her Royal Demoness, before the Evanescence's CD Fallen was released, Amy and Ben had some songs. You can find their lyrics at www.letssingit.com. And I'm sorry if my story is confuse... I'll try to make better. 

_"You take a look around_

_and dont like what you see_

_theres peoples you dont know_

_but you know they care_

_so you wait to say goodbye cause "someday"may come along_

_not thinking of reality_

_you make the most with your lies_

_a broken heart comes crashing down_

_and your stabbed from behind_

_not willing to admit the truth?_

_just face the truth_

_you've got to face the truth"_

Face The Truth by Rufio Chapter eight: Truth Is An Eye 

******* Temple Of Time *******

The Royal families arrived at the Temple of Time, with a few guards and Impa escorting them. As soon as they arrived the hylian King shouted

 "What happened here." Crystal was right... the Door of Time was destroyed. 

"I told you, didn't I?" Crystal said "But Crystal is always wrong, she messes everything..."

"I can't believe it was destoryed..." said king Nentl. The cult of the Triforce was practised in Paln, but the "Door" to the realm of the three Goddesses was in Hyrule. Many people came from Paln to pray to the Goddesses in the Temple of Time. "It means that everyone can get to the realm now, and grab the Triforce..."

"I'm sorry, but no." Zelda said "The Triforce was already claimed by someone, seven years ago." Everyone turned to her.

"What!?" prince Yroku said "How do you know that?"

"It's a long story..." the King Harkinian said "About a man from the desert, but I think Zelda will tel you when we arrive at teh Castle..." he turned to Zelda "Won't you?"

"Yes, my father." Zelda said, unpleasantly... she didn't want to go back to the castle and tell the Prince the WHOLE story... Crystal looked at her and thought 'Well let's cheeer this a little...'

"LOOK, A RAT!" Crystal yelled and the prince Yroku shivered a little. Zelda let out a giggle. That guy was afraid of a rat that didn't even exist.

"Will you stop with that, Crystal?" the King Harkinian shouted as he approached the Altar. "The three spiritual stones are not here, too..." he said as he inspected the Altar. The king of Paln looked at the place where the door should be. The Master Sword was there, waiting to be pulled. (A/N: Yes, I forget that little thing... but don't worry, I'll try to make it good...) Crystal noticed the way the King Nentl and the Prince Yroku were looking at the sword... lustful...

"Zel, look, Link forgot to pull the sword..." she  said to her sister and Zelda made an awful expression... in all the hurry, they forgot the Master Sword... 

"Shhh, I'll try to fix that." Zelda said as she tried to contact Link with her telepathy. 'Come on, Link...' she thought... and then... she felt she was in Link's mind... 

"Link, can you hear me?" she asked 

_"Zel?" _he said__

_"Yes, it's me... Are you far from the Temple of Time?"_

_"No... I was going to the Ranch, to find Epona."_

_"Link, WE FORGOT THE MASTER SWORD!" _she "shouted" to him__

_"Wha... HELL WE DID!" _he said_ "Wait there, Zel, I'm heading to the Temple."_

_"I'll wait, Link." _She said and came back to the REAL world. She looked at her sister, who was slightly clutching her hand. Funny, her hand was hurting a bit, too.  
"So?" Crystal asked

"He's coming." Zelda replied. Impa came to join them

"Zelda, did you out anything to protect the entrance of the Sacred Realm?" Impa asked

"Yes, Impa." Zelda replied. The Prince Yroku was now trying to get past the door, but with no sucess... It was kinda amusing.

"He's pathetic, Zel... I don't want to have him as my brother-in-law..." Crystal said and Zelda smiled slightly.

"Well, Zelda, we have to agree with your sister... I don't want to see my dear princess marrying a stupid man like that..." Impa said

"Hey, Impa, let's make a "I don't want Zelda to marry Yroku" assosiation! I'll be the president because I know whom Zelda woul like to marry!" Crystal said  
"WHAT!?" Zelda shouted "Don't say that out loud!"  
"Well, anyway, Crystal, you are going to the Ranch as soon as we leave the Temple..." she looked at the Kings and at the Prince "How long will they keep that poor idea of getting inside?"

"He probably won't give up until Link arrives..." Zelda said

"Well, sis, he already arrived, but we're having one problem..." Crystal said "The guards won't let him pass..." she finished and Zelda saw what was going on.

"Oh my goodness..." she said "Impa, put Link outside and tell him to play the Prelude of Light... " Impa looked at her and nodded. She went to Link's direction and dragged him outside.  
"Well, Zel, if you want to laugh let's get near our father and see their face when Link appears in the other side of the "door"". Crystal said and her sister nodded.

******* Outside the Temple *******

"Impa, why did you do this?" lLink half-shouted

"Princess' orders. She said fot you to play the Prelude of Light..." Impa cleared "I'll meet you in the Temple of Light... Now play it!" she ordered and Link took the Ocarina to his lips and played the notes very softly... A golden light appeared and, when Impa looked, he was no longer there.

******* Temple of Time *******

"My father, what's going on?" Zelda asked

"We tried to get past the Door of Time, but we can't!" the King said  
"I don't know why..." Zelda said as she passed the "door" and left everyone looking at her "I can..." and as she said that, Link appeared in the center of that little division.

"What is happening here?" he asked

"No Time, Link, pull the sword!" Zelda said and Link approached the sword, that wasn't very far from him.

"Wait, only the Hero of Time can pull the Master Sword!" the King Nentl said

"If I was you, I wouldn't worry about that." Impa said as she, too, entered the little division. "Now pull that sword, Link."

"Yeah, Link..." Navi said "we're losing time" Link nodded and pulled the sword. It got out like it was buried in butter, not in stone. A white light came out and when he opened his eyes, he was in the Chamber of Sages with Impa.

"What I woudn't give to see their face right now..." Impa said "Link, you must hurry and fing the other sages. Here, the Eye of Truth. And she sent him a violet light, that, like the others, got inside his body. "The eye symbolizes the truth, Link... It sees everything, even when he doesn't want to..." then she looked at him "Please, go with Crystal to the Ranch instead of me... I have to go to the Temple of Shadow, now Temple of Truth to keep it safe. I know Zelda will ask this to you as soon as you return to the Temple..." and she disappeared, sending Link to the Temple of Time again. When the feelings got inside his body he always staggered a little.

"Are you ok, Link?" Zelda asked

"Yeah, I'm fine... I must go to the Ranch, to find Epona and then, I'll go to the Gerudo Fortress to find Nabooru.

"Er.. Link, this may seem a little... stupid, but will you take my sister with you?" Zelda asked "She was going to the ranch with Impa, but now..." Zelda said

"Sure, no problem." He replied "I must find Nabooru, and then, I'll find the last sage..." he said, but then heput his voice in a whisper "Then, I'll come for you..." and he started to walk away, but stopped "Oh, Zel, I'll not take your sister away if the guards and your father are staring..."

"I'll take care of it." Zelda said with a small smile and Link walked away, followed by the older princess. 

"Wait." Prince Yroku said "How can a peasant be the Hero of Time?" there was an evil tone in his voice.

"It isn't the fortune that makes a man important, it's the heart." Crystal said, darkly

"Look at the little girl..." Yroku said "Saying things too much complicated for her age." 

"And look at this coward prince, insulting a princess who is in her own land." Crystal remarked

"It won't be just yours after a few days..." Yroku said, evily

"SHUT UP!" she yelled

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" he replied

"Ok, eat this!" Crystal said and casted a charm that made Yroku froze. "That's it... quiet..." she said

"Crystal, what have you done?" The King Harkinian shouted

"ME!?" she said

"Yes, YOU..." the King started, but he suddently froze

"Come on, Crystal, you're going with me!" Link said

"Wha..." Crystal started

"GO WITH HIM!" Zelda shouted and Crystal approached her "You're staying with the Gerudos until the marriage day." Zelda said

"You will no marry, sis..." Crystal said as she hugged her sister. 

"Go, girl." Zelda said and Crystal nodded. She walked up to Link, who waved at Zelda, who waved back. For the first time, Crystal will spend very much time away from the Castle... She just hoped the Gerudos had a Library.

"Now it's us, Girl." Link said

"Yeah... where are we going now?" she asked

"To the Lon Lon Ranch..." Link said "Better you desguise yourself like a peasant until we arrive there, or proplr will look at you."  
"You're right..." she said and csted the charm she used ten years ago, when she first came to the Town. She'll go to the Ranch... where her friends and their relatives lived...

A/N: Sorry for the delay... but almost all of my country is burning, and sometines I don't have electricity... R/R... I'll love you forever. 

_Quotes:_

_"Ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free." _

Bible, John 8:32 

_"Love truth, and pardon error." _

**_Voltaire_**

****

_"If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything."   
**Mark Twain**_

_"Desire, ask, believe, receive." _

**_Stella Terrill Mann_**__


	9. Lon Lon Ranch

**The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings**

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! It sent some warm to my heart...**

**A/N2**: **RanchshipperAndrew, there's a thing we say here, in Portugal: "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!" IF SOMEONE LIKES THE Link/Zelda PAIRING IS BECAUSE THEY HAVE A REASON! AND I HAVE ONE! I RESPECT THE ONES THAT LIKE THE OTHER PAIRINGS, AND I HOPED EVERYONE WAS LIKE THAT! I CAN DO WITHOUT YOUR COMMENTS, THANK YOU!**

**A/N3: This IS NOT good for my health... MY BLOOD IS BOILING!******

Chapter nine: Lon Lon Ranch 

Link and Crystal were walking slowly, without saying a word. Not even Navi opened her mouth. The three of them were so envolved in their thoughts that thy didn't mind to talk to each other.

"I don't understand this!" Crystal thought "Why did my sister sent me with him? Why did she gave me the flute? Why is my left hand hurting this much?"

"Zel, please, don't marry... We have to stop Ganondorf together, and after that.... after that I'd tell you how I feel towards you... And why did you ask me to bring your sister?" Link kept asking to himself as if he was talking to Zelda "WHY!?"

They arrived at the Ranch after a few minutes.

"We arrived." Link said distantly as they got inside the Ranch. There was a beautiful voice singing. It was around 6 p.m. and the sun was going down. Epona saw Link and went to where he was.

"Hey, girl." Link said as he caressed Epona's neck.

"Is this your horse?" Crystal asked

"Yes... why?"

"She's... beautiful." Crystal said, smiling lighly as she caressed Epona.

"CRYSTAL!" Xarol yelled as she ran to her "We've been expecting you... they said the princess will come to pick a horse..." she suddenly stopped "What's he doing here? And why you're not with any servants?"

"My sister's ideas..." Crystal merely said "We're going to the Gerudo Fortress, we have to hurry."

"Yes... I'm going to tell my brother you arrived. Go and talk to my sister first." (A/N: Malon is Xarol and Kurtis' sister in this fic... I liked the idea of her having company) Xarol said and added "Better you change your clothes, or they'll think you're not a princess..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Crystal said as she took the charm out of her, appearing with her royal clothes. She walked up to Malon, who was still singing. Link followed her.

"Miss Malon?" Crystal said, politely and Malon stopped singing

"Prin...Princess?" she said

"Yes... I'm here to pick my horse." Rystal replied

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you alone?" 

"I'm not alone, I have a friend with me." Crystal said "And I need to hurry, I~we must go to the Gerudo Fortress." Malon looked Link.

"Oh MY Goodness... LINK!" she shouted as she ran to him.

"Hi there, Malon..." he started "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, Link..." she said "But I can't believe you're here! When I first saw Epona alone..."

"She's a smart horse..." Link said "She came to here in the first place." He said "But if you don't mind, Malon, better give a horse to Crystal, because we need to hurry."

"You're her "friend"?" Malon asked

"Well, Zelda asked me to come here with her and after coming here, go to the Gerudo fortress." He explained

"Oh... Princess Zelda did?" Maoln said with a disappointed look "Better hurry, then." She walked up to Crystal, who was looking at the scene with a strange look.  
"So, let's see wich horse you want..." Malon said to the young princess, who nodded. They walked up to the stable, leaving Link alone, thinking.

******* Inside the Stable *******

There were many horses in there. Some were dark brown, otheres were light brown. But there was a pure white one. It was such a pure white, that it resembled peace. Malon noticed the young princess' look at the horse.

"That one is Seafoam." She said "She didn't let anyone but us touch her, yet. She doesn't like strangers... she doesn't trust them." 

Crystal was still looking at the horse. It remembered her something that Hyrule didn't have anymore... _peace_...  She approached the horse, with light steps.

"Hey, there girl." She whispered. The horse looked at her. "Hey.. I'm not going to hurt you..." she continued, her voice still a whisper. The horse kept looking at her. She looket at the horse's eyes... the horse was afraid of something... the animals sense danger before people... She lifted her hand as she said "Hey, don't be afraid... I don't wanna hurt you." And when she was almost touching the horse, Zarol "remembered" to appear.

"CRYSTAL!" she shouted "YOU MEDALLION IS SHINING!"

"Great, Xarol..." Crystal thought as Xarol approached her... the meddalion she gave her was shining... the light was green... very green.

"What's happening?" Malon asked as she approached the girls "Xarol, that's no mood to treat a princess!" Crytal looket at the Medallion... it was shining do much that it burned her hand, but she didn't notice that. "I gotta hurry." She simply said and she looked at the horse, who llifted her hand with the head.

"You wanna come?" Crystal asked to the horse "Let's go, then." And she closed her haand, wjhere the medallion was. "I'll take Seafoam." She said to Malon, who nodded.

"I'll prepare it, my princess... wait just a few minutes outside." Malon said. Whatever the princess saw in the medallion... it was not good. The princess and her sister went outside and she prepared the horse to leave.

******* Outside the stable ****** 

"Did you pick your horse?" Link asked

"Yes, Malon is preparing her." And she showed the necklace with the medallion to Link. "It was shining." Link took it of her hand and looked at it. He saw that star in the Friendship/Fire temple.... and eight-ending star.

"Navi..." he said and the fairy came out "Look..." the fairy looked at the medallion

"Where did you find it, Link?" she asked

"It's Crystal's" he replied and Navi looked at the princess  
"Who gave it to you?"

"Impa, when I was young... I think I was reading some kind of book about the Sages."

"Crystal, this is..." Navi said, but suddenly stopeed "What did Impa said when she gave it to you?"

"She said "Take care of it... it may be useful to you, one day."" Crystal replied "Why?"

"Nothing." And she looked at Link "Give it to her, Link"

"Ok..." he said as he handed the meddalion to Crystal, who caught it. Malon arrived with Seafoam.

"Take care of her..." she said to Crystal "And good luck in whatever you'll be doing..." she said. Crystal mounted the horse and Link said "Let's go." He turned around Epona "And Malon..."

"Yes?" she said   
"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She replied and they led their horses to the exit. Then, Kurtis showed up.

"Hey, Crystal!" he greeted

"Hey, Kurtis!" she replied

"Well, whatever you're doing... good luck."

"Thanks!" she said

"Come back quickly, Crytsal!" Xarol yelled and waved to Crystal, who slightly smiled. She followed Link in what'll be one of the most important parts of the journey: the Gerudo Fortress...

A/N: I know this chapter is small and sucks, but anyway... please R/R.

****

Quotes:

_"Hold faithfulness and sincerity as first principles." _

**_Confucius, The Confucian Anaclets_**__

"You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, "Why not?"" 

**_George Bernard Shaw, "Back to Methuselah"part 1, act 1_**__

_"Hope is the denial of reality."__   
** Margaret Weis, Dragons of Winter Night** _


	10. The Night

**The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings **

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! I'm HAPPY!**
    
    ****

"You locked your heart  
You make up with tears and stars in your eyes  
You gave it all to someone that  
Cannot love you back  
Your days are packed  
With wishes and hopes for the love that you've got  
You waste it all to someone that  
Cannot love you back  
Someone that cannot love  
Love, ain't this enough?  
You push yourself down  
You try to take comfort in words  
But words  
They cannot love  
Don't waste hem like that  
Cus they'll bruise you more  
You secretly made  
Castle of sand that you hide in the shade  
But you cannot hold the tides that break them  
And you build them all over again  
You talk all these words  
You make conversations that cannot be heard  
How long until you notice that  
No one is answering back"

**_Someone That Cannot Love by David Fonseca (I looooooooooooove this song... and it's from a PORTUGUESE singer!!)_****  
  
**

**Chapter ten: The Night**

*******  Hyrule Castle *******

"Zelda, why did you let you sister go?" the King Harkinian shouted "What was in YOU head?"

"She's in good hands, don't worry." Zelda merely said "She went to the Gerudo Fortress with the Hero of Time."

"Yeah, a peasant!" said the Prince Yroku and Zelda shot him "the look".

"Well, my daughter, I hope you did regret sending your sister..." said the King "She'll stay with the Gerudos until the Door is repaired and YOU marry Prince Yroku." Zelda almost cried when she heard that... It was almost as if her father didn't like Crystal, and he didn't mind her going away "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" shouted the king "I'll make the preparations to repair the Door Of Time..." Zelda did what her father said... she felt that these days will be painful...

******* In the way to the Gerudo Fortress *******

"When do we arrive?" asked Crystal "I'm tired." Link sighed. It was the twentieth time the young princess asked that question... maybe she was not linke Zelda told him...Or maybe she was really tired.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked

"Nope... nothing, nada..." she said as she yawned. What Id give for a nice, comfy bed..."

"We're almost there." He said and they arrived to the bridge... after all, the girl wasn't immortal, what could he expect from her? The bridge was ENTIRE! No jumps with the horses this time. They carefully crossed it and entered the Fortress. It was around 8 p.m. and the Gerudos were guarding the Fortress more carefully than before.

"I hope Nabooru's here..." Link whispered and, to his luck, she was there... waiting for someone, no one else than Crystal. She walked up to them.

"You finally arrived, Princess Crystal... your sister told me you'd arrive today, but she didn't tell me when." Nabooru said "And Link! What brings you here?" she asked him and he shot the "Ganondorf is back" look. Nabooru just nodded.

"Do you have a bed for Crystal? She didn't sleep last night." He asked as he turbed to the princess who was trying to stay awake.

"Sure... Are you going to the desert, Link?" she asked

"Yeah, to the Spirit Temple, more precisely. May I live Epona here?"

"Yes... we'll take care of her." Nabooru said ans Link dismounted of the beautiful horse. Crystal did the same, yawning again. Why did she pend all the night awake? Plus, her hand was still hurting...

"I'm sorry." Crystal just said

"You don't have to." Nabooru said "Since HE returned, this isn't the same anymore." And she turned to Link "I'll open the gate for you... or you don't have need of it?"

"Yes, please." He said... for some reason, he didn't played the Requiem of Spirit. There was something in the Desert calling him... and he must discover what it was...

"Fine... If I hear the Calling I'll go to the Temple to meet you." Naboooru said "Now I must give a room to our Princess, before she fells asleep right here..." Crystal smiled lighly... but she turned to Link, before leaving to a nice, comfy bed.

"Link... please, never lose your hope... There's always a way out." And she handed him the Medallion "Maybe that thing will stop shining, burning my hand and prove useful with you... Good luck." And she followed Nabooru.

"Well... you too..." and he disappeared into the sands of the desert. 

"Now, let's go to your room, shall we?" Nabooru said to the princess, who couldn't be more happy to hear the words spoke by the Gerudo leader. 

"Yeah...." She just said and followed Nabooru. They arrived the "promised room". It was small, with a bed, a bathroom, a closet and a table, but Crystal couldn't care less... it was the best room as long as it had a bed.

"I'm going to leave ya..." Nabooru said "There is a nightgown and Gerudo clothes in the closet." And she left the Princess alone, who simply laid down in the bed and slept like a baby...

******* Haunted Westland *******

The darkness took over the desert lands and Link was having some trouble by seeing the way to the Desert Colossus. Then the medallion Crystal gave him started to shine again... but more strangely, it started to pull him to a certain direction.

"What the????" he said to himself, but the medallion started to pull him more and he had to follow it. It pulled him to a kind of sanctuary in the middle of the desert... and as soon as he arrived there, it stopped shinning.

"Navi..." he said, but there were no signs of the fairy "NAVI!" he shouted and the fairy popped out from his hat.

"What now, Link? I was sleeping..." she said

"That thing lead me there!" he simply said and Navi suddenly opened her small eyes.

"Link, this is the Sanctuary of Hope... Some people said that the Dead's Sonata or Sonata of the Dead was written here... and only the Hero of Time, the Sage of Hope or the Leader of the Sages could see it..." Navi said "Because that song has a great power... the power to open the door to the World of the Dead... AND because only they had the hope to bring dead to life..."

"but why did that medallion guide me here?"

"That medallion is the symbol of Hope... a star... and it used to belong to the Sage of Hope..."

"Are you saying, Navi, that Crystal is the Sage of Hope?"

"No... It used to belong... Some person did gave it to her for some reason... but she probably isn't, or the other Sages would've told us..." the fairy said calmly

"Ok, whatever..." he said and he inspected the stone "There are some notes carved here... You were right, Navi..."

"I'm always..." the fairy said, mockingly "Now, learn that song... as fast as we get to the Temple, better..."

"Jeez, as you wish..." he said as he studied the melody and started to play it... It was a said, melodramtic song, that seemed to swallow everything nearer into a msytic, yet beautifull sadness... Link felt strangely absorbed by that song... it was as if the Dead wanted to call him... And as if for magic, he learned that song, and he has a felling that he'd never forget it...

******* Hyrule Castle – Princess Zelda's room *******

Zelda was starin at thw window, her gaze was lost in the moon. For some reason, the moon was glowing more every passing minute...

"Oh, Crystal, now I needed to hear some of your legends for justify the moon's strange glow this night..." and she closed her eyes, remembering, some years ago, when her sister came to her room, afraid of the night... before the younger princess had knowledge of all the legends, when she was the one who told her stories...

******* Flashback *******

Zelda was around nine. She was preparing to sleep, but the nigh was so cold that she had to pull some extra covers that night. Then, she heard a knock.

"Who is it?" she asked

"Sis, it's me... May I come in?"  
"Crystal? Yes, sure..." she replied and the door opened, revealing a small figure standing behind it. "What it it?" she asked

"I'm afraid, sis..." the little Crystal said "I'm afraid of the dark..."

"You are?" she said 

"Yes... may I sleep with you?" she asked innocentely, doing the puppy dog eyes, the ones that no one could deny anything.

"Ok..." Zelda said. It was strange that her sister with six years was afraid of the darkness. Crystal did a little smile and joined Zelda.

"Sis, why there's night?"

"Well..." Zelda said "There's nigh because, when the Goddesses created Hyrule, they needed to rest... They make the sun shine, but when they are asleep, they cannot... So the fourth Goddess, who died, has to make sure that the land never is so dark... So she created the moon and the stars, to give some light to the earth...."

"But she's dead, you said..."

"Yes, she died because of an unknown evil... but she died after creating the moon and the stars... So, one of the Goddesses has to stay awake, to make them glow... It was the last thing they could make to make the fourth Goddess work was not destroyed."

"Wow, Zel, how do ou know that much?"

"There are books in the Library, sis... you never found them... yet..." she said... her sister smiled slightly and fell asleep.... after a few minutes, Zelda fell aslep too. It was that night when Crystal discovered what she'd be doing for the next years.

******* End flashback *******

Zelda never forgot about that night... And that night made her remember why the moon could be shinning so much...

"The fourth Goddess' feelings are returning..." she whispered to herself and slowly drifted to sleep...

**A/N: Please R/R... ****And sorry for the delay...**

_Quotes:  
  
"Nothing can so pierce the soul as the uttermost sigh of the body."   
**George Santyana The Life of Reason: Reason in Art, 1906**_

****

_"One of the most adventurous things left us is to go to bed. For no one can lay a hand on our dreams."   
**E. V. Lucas, 365 Days and One More**_

****

_"The true test of character is not how much we know how to do, but how we behave when we don't know what to do."   
**John Holt**_

****

_"Be not afraid of growing slowly, be afraid only of standing still." _

Chinese Proverb 

****

****


	11. The Prophecy

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **__

_"Took their smiles and I made them mine._

_I,I sold my soul just to hide the light._

_And now I see what I really am,_

_A thief a whore, and a liar._

_I run to you,_

_Call out your name,_

_I see you there, father away. _

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind._

_You give me all but the reason why._

_I reach but I feel only air at night._

_Not you, not love, just nothing._

_I run to you,_

_Call out your name,_

_I see you there, father away. _

_Try to forget you,_

_But without you I feel nothing._

_Don't leave me here, by myself._

_I can't breathe._

_I run to you,_

_Call out your name,_

_I see you there, father away."_

Farther Away by Evanescence Chapter eleven: The Prophecy 

******* Desert Colossus *******

Link had just ariived to the Desert Colossus. It was just dawn, but the land was already hot. Link hushed to the ex-Temple of Spirit, now Temple of Trust. There was a strange smell inside, but he didn't see any light. Strange... Very strange.

"Navi." He whispered "Navi!" he said louder "NAVI!" he shouted and the fairy came out of his hat.

"What now?" she said

"Didn't you sleep enough?" he teased

"Oh, just say what you want!"

"This is strange, Navi..." he said "No light, no one..."

"Well, just investigate the temple, Link!" the fairy said "You thought this will be easy for ever, don't you?" and she retired herself to sleep more inside Link's hat.

"Useless fairy..." he mumbled under his breath

"I HEARD THAT!" the fairy shouted, but he ignored her and continued forward. He saw a locked door with chains and a strange shape in the middle... he tried to break them, but he couldn't... he decided to keep walking.

******* Gerudo Fortress – Crystal's room *******

"RISE AND SHINE, GIRL!" Nabooru yelled at the sleepy princess, who woke abruptly. She looked at the sun... She barely saw it!

"Isn't it a little early?" she said sleepily

"No, for us it isn't..." Nabooru said "Now dress yourself... We'll begin your trainning today! Now you have 5 minutes to be downstairs..." she said and left, leaving a surprised Crystal with two eyes elmost closed and a jaw almost touching the floor.

"This will be a looooong day..." she just said as she saw the outfit she'd have to wear. "A veeeeery long day." And she dressed herself with those provocant gerudo clothes.

******* Hyrule Castle *******

Zelda woke up slowly... If she hushed, she'd have time to walk around the Courtyard, sit next to a tree and enjoy the peace. She dressed herself and hurried. She didn't want to see anyone by now, specially that snob, stupid prince, who insulted her sister and Link... Oh, revenge would be so sweet...

******* Back to Crystal... *******

The princess hurried to get dressed and runned downstairs... for some reason, she didn't want to be late for the first time in her life. Nabooru and some gerudos were waiting for her.  
"I see you arrived." Nabooru said "This are your swords." She gave her the pair of swords that Gerudos usually had. She took them hesitantely. "Now, we'll start with some combat trainning, and after it, we'll see how good you are with a bow. You can start to fight Jazzi... and I warn you... we don't show mercy..." Crystal swallowed. 

'Oh, Zel, where did you put me?'And she walked to the middle of the path, where a Gerudo was already waiting for her. Jazzi suddently attacked her, and she barely had time to block the Gerudo.

'Well, I hate beeing like this to the girl...' Nabooru thought 'But Zelda told me that she needed to be intimidated to be controlled... and I see she was right.' Jazzi ket attacking Crystal and she kept blocking her. 

'Well, I'm getting nowhere if I don't attack...' Crystal thought and chsrged the Gerudo with all her strenghts... her sword stopped near Jazzi's stomach, leaving most of the Gerudos surprised.

'Well, at least she has talent..' Nabooru thought "Enough!" she shouted "Well, I don't know how you did this without proper trainning..." She looket et the sun "Time to teach you our moves..." and Nabooru herself thought the special moves of the Gerudo art of combat to Crystal. Until she heard a voice calling her name...

******* Spirit/Trust Temple *******

Link had just avoided a strange blade and fought a Metal knight... this Temple was full of monster, not ike the other, that were already "clean". Must be because Ganondrof was born in the desert or something... He saw some kind of arc and opened it... a golden key... 'Strange' he thought 'A BOSS KEY!?' and he just tried to remember where he saw the door to the boss chamber... He saw it somewhere... Then he remembered "IN THE BEGINNING!" he shouted and Navi came from inside the hat.

"That was for..." she said mockingly

"Navi, I found the Boss key... Now I can see wich beast is in the Boss chamber and awaken the sage!" he said and he walked to the place where the Door was...

******* Castle Courtyard ******

Zelda was sitting under s tree, enjoying the silence of the courtyard. Her eyes became heavier, and heavier that after a few minutes she was asleep...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Zelda was in the Temple of Time. By her side, there was Link and Crystal in Gerudo clothes and behind her was prince Yroku. Ganon was in the middle of the Temple, alomost dead. All the sages were there, near the seats, preparing to seal Ganon in the Sacred Realm forever. But where was the Sage of Hope?

_"Isn't that thig dead already?" said a furious Crystal "We stabbed him, he kicked him and he still breathes!"_

_"He'll not die... we must send him to the Sacred Realm again!" Zelda shouted and looked at Link, who looked back. He took the medallion Crystal gave him innthe Gerudo Fortress from the pocket of his tunic_

_"That's your sister's job." He said and tossed the medallion to Crystal_

_"WHAT!?" shouted a surprised Crystal "You must be kidding, Link!"_

_"I never talked so seriously in my whole life!" he said "Girl, don't you understand that you're the Sage of Hope?"_

_"I..." Crystal began_

_"He's right, Crystal." Zelda said "You never lost hope in the entire time."_

_"I CAN'T BE A SAGE!" Crystal shouted "I'M NO WORTH OF IT!"_

_"Yes you are, young princess..." said Rauru "Didn't something appeared in a book of legends to you? Didn't it disappeared when you came back to see it again?"_

_"Hell, yeah." Crystal said "But there were missing words! I don't have the ideawhat should be in the place of the blank spaces!"_

_"Search inside of you... you'll know the words..." Rauru said to the nervour girl. She looked at everyone in the Temple. Impa nodded to her, Nabooru did a "Go!" gesture with her hand. She turned to her sister and to Link._

_"Crystal, we have hope in you..." her sister said_

"Yeah, don't let us down..." Link said and she nodded. Then she began to say the words written on the book. Surprisingly, all of them were inside her head. 

"Oh, long lost hope 

_Come back to us,_

_We are your children, your seeds_

_Protect us from evil,_

_Seal it away_

_With your power, with our wisdom_

_In your hell, in our hope_

_Among with us, with our long lost hope,_

_Protect us, give us a peaceful destiny_

_GIVE US HOPE!" and as she finished the last words, a hurricane of white, yellow, red, blue, violet, brown, green and pink fire came to Ganondorf. The ground underneath him crushed and he began to be absorbed by the multi-colored fire._

_"You... will... not... get... away... with... this!" Ganondorf shouted and threw a beam of black light to a random direction... Zelda's eyes widened as she saw the direction of the fire... it hit her right in the stomach, she clutched it and she heard Ganondorf's evil laugher before falling on the ground..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zelda woke up abruptly. Was that a prophecy? Was here sister the Sage of Hope? Will she really die? She needed to get out of the Castle to see everything, but people will notice her. Then she just remembered...

"Sheik..."

A/N: Well, there's another chapter... I hope you liked it. Please R/R! 

Quotes:

"Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death." 

**_Harold Wilson_**

****

"Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me." 

**_Carol Burnett _**

****

_"Choice has always been a privilege of those who could afford to pay for it."   
_**_Ellen Frankfort_**


	12. Someone To Trust, Someone To Love

**The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings**

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I appreciated all of your kind words ^_^**

**A/N2: I'm REEEEEEEAAAAAAALY sorry because of the delay... I wasn't home...**

**A/N3: No, green doen't resemble courage... ok, maybe a little... But GREEN is the colour of HOPE!!! It always was and it'll always be!**

_"Don't say i'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos - your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge _

_The nightmare i built my own world to escape_

In my field of paper flowers 

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light"_

Imaginary by Evanescence 

**Chapter twelve: Someone To Trust, Someone To Love**

******* Gerudo Fortress *******

"Nabooru, what is it?" Crystal asked 

"It's calling me..." Nebooru replied "I have to go..."

"Go where?"

"To the Temple." Nabooru said and turned to the other Gerudos "Teach the princess to use a bow... when she controls it, you are dismissed for the day." The Gerudos gave a nod in reply and Nabooru turned away and left to the Desert.

"Wait, Nabooru!" Crystal shouted and ran to the Gerudo leader "Do you have a library here?"  
"Well, we have a small one..." she replied (A/N: Oh, come on, tell me that a race like the Gerudos doesn't have any books... EVEN thieves read sometimes...) "Why?"

"May I check it at the end of the day?"

"Sure..." and she left to the desert

"Come on, girl!" a Gerudo said "Time to practise with the bow!" Crystal turned to the other Gerudos, ready to start practising.

******* Spirit/Trust Temple *******

Link had just killed what was like two giant sand worms... for some reason, they remembered the Twin Mold boss he fought while he was in Termina... Ganondorf was choosing the previous enemies he fought or it was just his imagination? There was a brown light in the middle of the room. He walked up to it and as he expected, Nabooru was there.

"Great, you defeated the beast... Now this temple is safe to pray to the Goddesses again." Nabooru said "But your hardest taks is yet to come."

"Ganondorf, you mean."

"Not only him... You have to find the Sage of Hope and let her hear the calling of the Sacred Realm." She took a breath "Link, years ago, I trusted you to get me the Silver Gauntlets... Now take this... the Leaf of Trust."

"Wait... why a leaf?" Link asked

"Trust can be as strong as a leaf that never falls... but it can be weak as a leaf that falls every day. Now go! Find the last Sage!" and with that, she sent him to the Gerudo Fortress... for some reason, she sent him dirctly to that place. He heard a horse. The sound came from the Target Practise. He walked up to that place and he saw Crystal trying to practise with the bow, but her aim was... horrible. 

'Maybe she never used a bow.' he thought. The girl stopped her horse in the end of the "route". He walked up to her.

"So, girl... Not having the best luck right now, are you?" he said

"Do... not... say... a... word... about... my... aim!" she said and she took a loooooooong breath "Not everyone is born with THE talent!"

"Oh, yes they are... you have to see where the arrow will hit. Normally, it falls a little if not thrown with the necessary strenght. But mostly, you need to aim correctly. If you want the arrow to hit the center you have to calculate the strenght your sending the arrow with. If you're far from the target, you'll have to aim a little above from the center, because as I said the aroow will fall a little. Understood?" he said quickly

"I'm going to need a book to write that!" she said "Anyway, my time's over... I'm going to see the library... What are you going to do?"

"Find the last Sage... What else?" he replied "See you soon... I hope." And he began to walk away

"Yeah... you too." She said as she dismounted the horse. She guided the animal to the stable and walked to the library.

******* Hyrule Field *******

Zelda was trying to make her horse running faster. It was already night and she was afraid of the creatures who walked Hyrule at night... Now there were more... ReDeads emerged from the ground, bats flying freely, strange Shadow warriors... A rampant chaos. Nothing she couldn't take care, but if there were many of those creatures... She saw Link coming from the Fortress. He probably found the Sage of Trust. She had to tell him about the prophecy. She tried to mover her horse but it just didn't... Then, she saw what was there...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She never saw nothing like that before.

******* Gerudo Library *******

Crystal had a giant book opened. The page she was reading was  about the Dead's Realm, once again. But this one had more things. In the page she could read:

_"When the holder of the Triforce goes to the Dead's Realm to bring someone back to life he or she will find dangers like nothing he/she met before. When he/she defeats all the dangers in the Realm, he/she'll have to answer to the fourth Goddess, the one who died, many years ago. If his/her reasons are good and true, the Goddess will give the soul to him/her. If don't, he'll stay there for all eternity and his body will be one more among the Eternally Cursed... The ones who don't have a soul, the ones who are no more than a shadow, the ones who never rest... The worst thing."_ And the text ended like that. There was a strange figure painted in the end of the page. 'What's this?' Crystal thought as she examined what material the painting was made of...BLOOD!?' she shouted to herself. The blood began to get out of the book and there was just a red spot there. There was coming more, more and more blood. Crystal  got up and stepped back. The chair fell. The blood was already falling down from the table, like a river. She screamed as louder as she could. The blood started to form a strange kind of whirl. The same figure of the book was beeing formed right in front of her eyes. It walked up to her, it extended a hand to touch her, but as the hand came in contact with her skin...

"What?" she woke up. It was a dream. She looked at the book. It was opened in the same page she was reading in her dream. There were more words... written in blood.

"_I'm going to get you..."_ and as she finished reading those words, they vanished... and blood started to came out. She yelled and ran away.

******** Hyrule Field *******

Link heard a scream coming from the north. He saw a horse with someone mounted on it and a shadow approaching whoever was there. The shadow approached the horse. Now he saw who was there... it was Zelda. He tried to make Epona run faster, he drew the Master Sword and stabbed the Shadow, but the Sword passed the figure like nothing was there.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted and he looked at her. There was a cut in her waist bleeding slightly. The cut she had was bleeding more as the Shadow approached her. He had to kill that thing before it killed Zelda. His hear seemed to stop at the thought of losing her. NOW he understood the meaning of Ruto's words. The Master Sword started to shine and he attacked the creature. It seemed to be backing of a little, but it didn't look injured. He had to hurry before Zelda lost all blood until the last drop...

A/N: So, how was it?? Good? Bad? Average? Let me know... please R/R! PWEASE?? *does puppy dog eyes*

Quotes:

_"Death is the only inescapable, unavoidable, sure thing. We are sentenced to die the day we're born."   
**Gary Mark Gilbore**_

****

_"A man who won't die for something is not fit to live."   
**Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

****

_"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that."   
**Martin Luther King, Jr.**_

_"The trouble with our times is that the future is not what it used to be."   
**Paul Valery**_


	13. Eternally Cursed

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And Jellybob 15, wow... Never thought anyone would say THAT about my writing... Thank you, Yami Jeff and Saphirus*Falcon ^^**

**A/N2: Ok, I forgive you Ranchshipper Andrew... And Lissa, thanks for warning me... I'm not mad ay you. As a matter-of-fact, you gave me an idea to another fic... **__

_"Far, far beyond the island_

_We dwelt in shades of twilight_

_Through dread and weary days_

_Through grief and endless pain_

_It lies unknown_

_The land of mine_

_A hidden gate_

To save us from the shadow fall 

_The lord of water spoke_

_In the silence words of wisdom_

_I've seen the end of all_

_Be aware the storm gets closer_

_Mirror Mirror on the wall_

_True hope lies beyond the coast_

_You're a damned kind can't you see_

_That the winds will change_

_Mirror Mirror on the wall_

_True hope lies beyond the coast_

_You're a damned kind can't you see_

_That tomorrow bears insanity_

_Gone's the wisdom of a thousand years_

_A world in fire, in chains and fear_

_Leads me to a place so far_

_Deep down it lies my secret vision_

_I'll better keep it safe_

_Shall I leave my friends alone_

_Hidden in my twilight hall_

_I know the world is lost in fire_

_Sure there is no way to turn it_

_Back to the old days_

_Of bliss and cheerful laughter_

_We're lost in barren lands_

_Caught in the running flames_

_Alone_

_How shall we leave the lost road_

_Time's getting short so follow me_

_A leader's task so clearly_

_To find a path out of the dark"_

**_Mirror Mirror by Blind Guardian_**

****

**Chapter thirteen: Eternally Cursed**

******* Hyrule Field *******

The moon was lowering and the first rays of sun could be seen. Link was trying at all costs to kill the shadow, but the sword just passed by the figure like nothing was there. And it kept approaching more and Zelda's wond was becoming to bleed more. She too, tried to sent spells to stop the creature, but nothing worked. Then, they heard a voice.

"SISTER!" yelled Crystal

"What the..." Zelda started "Crystal, what are you doing here?" she finished, but the wound was becoming bigger and she gasped in pain. Crystal saw the thing they were fighting.

'One of the Eternally Cursed?' she tought 'How...?'

"You know, gir, a little bit of help could be handy..." Link said

"I HAVE A NAME!" she shouted "And you'll not kill it like that..." and she closed here eyes concentrating... 'Well, if their lives were drained from them, how can we destroy them? Mmmmm, what an enigma.' Then the answer came very clearly... 'Give them life!' she realized 'But I don't have enough power to do that and I don't know very much about necromancy... Maybe Zelda...' she looked at her dying sister "ZEL, GIVE THAT THING LIFE!" she shouted

"Are... you... crazy... Crystal?" Zelda menaged to say, while she cluched her wound

"Yes, Zel, it has no life... that's why mortal weapons cannot destroy it. IT HAS NO SOUL!" Crystal finished and Zelda nodded. She concentrated her last powers and muttered some words. A beam of light energy went in the creature's direction. Crystal prayed for it to work.

******* Hyrule Castle *******

"HOW COULD THAT BE?" the King Harkinian shouted "HOW COME ZELDA ISN'T IN HER ROOM?" the maid was scared with the King's behaviour

"I don't know yout highness..." she said quietly "I came to her room to ask her if she needed anything, but she wasn't there."

"CALL KING NENTL AND PRINCE YROKU NOW!!" the Hylian King shouted and the maid retired herself with a nod.

"What do you do this to me, Zelda?" the King whispered

******* Hyrule Field *******

The creature became solid, but Zelda was almost dying. Her last efford to kill the monster could've worked, but her possibilities of living were few. She saw Link thrusting hir sword in the chest of the creature, who died immediatly. Both Link and her sister turned to her. She closed here eyes and started to fall from her horse. Link dismounted Epona and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Come one, Zel... don't die on me." He said and she heard her sister approaching. Then, she remembered nothing more.

****** Hyrule Castle *******

"She isn't here?" Prince Yroku said "So how did she deceived the guards?"

"Don't ask me..." King Harkinian said "She has powers she hided for me all these years I think."

"Well, we cannot stay here... We must find her." King Nentl said

"You're right... GUARDS" King Harkinian shouted and the guards came almost in a second "Go and find Zelda... and don't come here while you don't find her!"

"YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" the guards said before they left.

"Now, this should work..." the Hylian King said

******* Temple of Light - Chamber Of Sages *******

"Our leader is dying..." Rauru said "We have to do something!"

"But what hurt her was a non-mortal thing..." Darunia said "How can we heal her?"

"We have to try!" Impa said

"Impa's right!" Saria said "If we cannot heal Zelda, how can we seal

Ganondorf?" Saria finished. The other Sages nodded and they disappeared in the balls of light.

******* Hyrule Field *******

"Come on, Zel... Please, don't die..." Link said while he held Zelda's hand. Crystal approached. Zelda was deadly pale.

"It's worst than I thought." She said as she kneeled on the ground next to her sister. She tried to concentrate all her powers and her hands started to have a white light. She passed them through the wound. Here eyes were forcefully closed. "Come on, Zellie..." she said and muttered some strange words. Zelda's wound started to close, but her power was nothing compared to the Darkness' power. She was too young and Darkness was one of the most older things in the whole world. Crystal fell backwards like something had just hit her. The wound started to bleed again. "I can't do anything, Link..." she said "It's too strong. I don't think there's hope..." Then, the Sages appeared and their hope was regained.

"Come on.... let's do this..." Nabooru said and the Sages united their forces to heal Zelda. Her wound became smaller and her face brighter. Ruto turned to Crystal and Link. 

"For now, she's safe... but the Darkness will always be in that part of her body... if something of great evil hits her there, she'll die without a chance." And as quickly as they came, they disappeared. Zelda opened her azure eyes.

"Welcome back, Zel..." Link said

**A/N: Ok, another chappie... I wrote this today because I wanted to update before going to Lisbon... I'm GOING TO SEE LINKIN PARK LIVE!!!! Ok, and because I went to Sevilla and I wasn't home most of the time last days... Aw, I just love the amusement park they have there... And I've been reading Yu-Gi-Oh! Fics too... If you're a YGO fan, I recommend "With the French aid in Kaiba's Room" by Pink Starz or "Yu-Gi-Oh! In Europe" by Tasha3... they're both great! And talking about reccomendations, there's a great book called "Sabriel" out there... The author is Garth Nix. If you like fantasy books THAT ONE'S GREAT!!! And PLEASE R/R this chappy... reviews mean a lot to me.**

_Quotes:_

_"Pain (any pain--emotional, physical, mental) has a message. The information it has about our life can be remarkably specific, but it usually falls into one of two categories: "We would be more alive if we did more of this," and, "Life would be more lovely if we did less of that." Once we get the pain's message, and follow its advice, the pain goes away."_

**_Peter MacWilliams, Life 101_**

****

_"Fear less, hope more;  
Whine less, breathe more;  
Talk less, say more;  
Hate less, love more;  
And all good things are yours."   
**Sweedish Proverb**_

_"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow."__   
**Anon**_

_"Enjoy life. There's plenty of time to be dead."__   
**Anon**_

****

_"Here is the test to find whether your mission on Earth is finished: if you're alive, it isn't."   
**Richard Bach**_

****

_"What lies behind us and what lies ahead of us are tiny matters compared to what lives within us."   
**Oliver Wendell Holmes**_

****

_"The lusts and greeds of the body scandalize the Soul; but it has to come to heel."   
**Logan Pearsall Smith Afterthoughts, 1931**_


	14. Incurable Wounds

**The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings **

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer (I think I never did this, but anyway): I don't own Zelda. If I did, besides having lots of money and beeing known in the whole world, the ending of OOT would've been more logic. If I did, I would know the all the songs of the games and I'd have an ocarina. If I did, bla, bla, bla....**

**A/N: Hi ppl! ****I'm back!! Oh, Linkin Park's concert live was amazing *starts to sing one of LP's songs* I swear, if they come to Portugal again, I'll see their concert again!**

**A/N2: Thank you for the wonderful reviews... **

**Ani1: Mmmm, I don't think I upload THAT fast... But now that school will start I'll not upload fast ****L**** I'm glad you're enjoying this and thanks for beeing reding my story since the beginning.**

**Yami Jeff: Well, you guessed it!! That's exactly why she saw herself dying ^^ And I'm glad you're enjoying this fic, too ^^ I'll upload as soon as I can.**

Dragonia: Hey, I checked your story (^_^) so crazy!! And thaks to you too for the wonderful comments.

**Ranchshipper Andrew: Thanks to you too ^^ If you don't like the pairing, pretend the pairing is not that one... Continue with your fic, you too.**

**Crazyfreak: YES THEY ARE!! I agree with you 100% **

**sopranoprincess2: Thank you!!! As I said before I'll update as soon as I can!**

**eivl dog poo: Well, I cannot tell... It'll only be revealed in the ending... Thank you for the review, too...**

**Jelybob 15: Thank you for everything!! And yes, I enjoyed LP veery much (look above and below hehe ;-)**

**Well... I CAN'T BELIEVE I REACHED 50 REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU, TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS!!!**

_"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me _

_That pulls beneath the surface _

_Consuming, confusing _

_This lack of self control _

_I fear is never ending_

_Controlling, I can't seem _

_To find myself again, my walls are closing in_

_(Without a sense of confidence _

_I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)_

_I've felt this way before, so insecure_

_Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real_

_Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting, reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection _

It's haunting how I can't seem" 

Crawling by Linkin Park (well, I must stop this LP mania before I become crazy...*looks around* GOOOOOOOOO LINKIN PARK!!!)

****

**Chapter fourteen: Incurable Wounds**

*******  Hyrule Field *******

"What happened?" Zelda asked 

"You bringed the soul of that thing back to the body." Link started "It was making you bleed very much."

"Then you fainted and the Sages came to heal you." Crystal finished

"My stomach hurts..." Zelda said

"Well, that's a thing you'll have to watch out..." Crystal said "If anything of great evil hits you there, you'll die, without a chance of healing."

"How comforting..." Zelda said and noticed Link was holding her hand. She looked down and blushed a little. Link noticed that too and released her hand, blushing too. Crystal, who noticed the whole thing, shook her head and sighed.

'And I'm the "girl" here...' Crystal thought 'If those two don't quit beeing like that, I swear I'll kill them, for my sake!' she looked down at the other two, who had still awkward looks in their faces... 'Oh, please, Goddesses, help me...' she looked down again and they were STILL blushing 'Don't let me kill them now, don't let me kill them now, don't let me kill them now...' she looked down again and they were getting up. 'THANK YOU, MY GODDESSES!!!' she thought relieved.

"So, sister, weren't you supposed to be with the Gerudos?" Zelda asked

"Well, sis, I WAS supposed to be, but you know, when I was reading a book..." she started to reply and Zelda shot her a look "What?" she asked

"Nothing, keep going." Zelda said

"Right." She restarted "Well, I was reading a book and I fell a sleep. I had a dream where blood started to come out of the book and turning into one of those things who attacked you, but instead of a shadow it was blood. Then I woke up and there were words written on the book... Mmmm I think it was "I'm going to get you..." or something like that. I was so scared I didn't read it well. Then I ran and met both of you."

"But why are those things exactly?" Link asked

"Oh, they're the ones we call eternally cursed. They don't have a soul, so they drift in the mortal land." Crystal replied

"Why don't they have a soul?" Zelda asked this time

"You see, it can be for many reasons... One of them is because they went to the Dead's Realm without a good reason, but there are more... I just need to discover them..." the younger princess said and her grey iris gained a strange light "AND you, sis, what brings you to this part of Hyrule?"

"Well, business. I needed to discover something." Zelda simply replied

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Crystal said "But won't dad discover you're missing?"

"Probably, he already did." Zelda said darkly "And  knowing him, he must have some guards looking for me... better hurry." She said as she mounted her horse "Are you coming back to the fortress, Crysta?" she asked to her sister, who seemed lost in her thoughts "Crystal?" she asked again, having nothing in reply

"Crystal?" Link said and the little princess didn't give nothing in reply "GIRL!" he shouted

"I HAVE A NAME!!!" Crystal shouted back "And what do you want? Can't a person think a little without beeing interrupted?" she said and grumbled something incomprehencible

"What was that?" Zelda asked

"Nothing... What did you want?" 

"Are you going back to the fortress?" Zelda asked

"Well, yeah." Crystal said "Why, you're giving me a ride?"

"Yes..." Zelda said

"Cool." Crystal said as she mounted the horse behind her sister. "Er... Zel, WOULDN'T it be better if you disguised yourself?"

"She's right, Zelda." Link said "But don't turn yourself into a Sheikah because people will suspect something."

"You're right..." Zelda said and whispered some words and a light appeared for a second. When it left, Zelda had a peasant costume "Well, Link, you'll be looking for the last Sage, won't you?" she asked and Link nodded "Well, if you find her tell me. But you must be quick... We must find the last Sage before..."

"Your wedding." Link finished sadly "I know... See you later, then." He kicked Epona lightly and after a minute, he was nowhere to be seen. Crystal turned to her sister.

"You do have a lot of things to tell me, Zellie..." she said. Zelda replied with a nod and kicked the horse lightly, leading it to the Gerudo Fortress.

******* Somewhere *******

"It's happening..." Ganondorf said as he looked at a crystal ball (A/N: He's a sorcerer... they do those things!!!) "When the princess is married, there's no way the prophecy can be fulfilled... and then... THE LAND OF HYRULE SHALL BE IN COMPLETE CHAOS!" and he laughed evily, savouring the victory he didn't have yet (A/N: Why do the evil people always do this??? *sighs*) Ganondorf caressed the crystal ball "And the little princess cannot do the prophecy... It's written in the dark books of the sorcerers that only the fisrt born princess of Hyrule can fulfill the prophecy. Only she is the leader of the Sages. Unfortunately, my slave didn't kill her due to the little pest, who had to appear and reveal it's weakness. And due to the Sages, who had to appear and cure the princess. They had to do what the little pest couldn't..." he got up from his seat "I have to fing more people corrupted by greed... only they can be good slaves... they'll sell their soul for nothing but money... how foolish of them, because they'll never gain it back!" and he laughed evily again, not knowing he could be a powerful "eternally cursed"... because his soul was not corrupted by greed, but because it was corrupted by power and evil. A pure evil. His rotten soul was no better than the other ones corrupted by greed. His soul was no better than the ones corrupted by hate. His soul was no better than another one... his soul was the worst of them all. And the Goddesses knew that. They knew he would help his downfall. But they were weakening. Each passing second they became weaker. Everyone had a bit of corruption. Everyone's soul was a bit corrupted by one thing... power. The King of Hyrule. The soldiers. Everyone seeked power or money. No one else cared about love, friendship, trust, truth. The memories of the happy times they had could do nothing now. They did not preserve themselves. Mostly, they did not have hope for the future years. However, there were always a group of people who still have a little fo hope in their hearts. And with hope, came the rest. But they were such a small group, how could they make a difference? But the Goddesses knew one thing... they could.

******* In the way to the Gerudo's Fortress *******

"When is your wedding?" Crystal asked but Zelda just sighed in reply "Well?" Crystal said

"Soon..." Zelda said "Probably as soon as they find me."

"It must be tough." Crystal said with a half sigh

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you'll only marry for Hyrule. You'll only marry for power." The younger princess said and Zelda widened her eyes. Her sister was so innocent. And innocence can see through many things. And one of them is the desire for power. Her sister wasn't raised like she did. Her father was strict with her, but not with Crystal. Like he always said to her "You'll be the future of our Kingdom." So, she had to improve her manners and to learn all about the Kingdom, while her sister learned about fantasy. Things that could be wrong or right. _Legends._ She read the one about the creation of Hyrule and a few more. She could never be as naïve or as innocent as her sister. And she envied the little girl for that. Her sister envied her for beeing so graceful, polite and wise. Sibling envy. None of them was perfect, but none of them was corrupted by the greed and desire of power most of the Kingdom was. A pat on her shoulder woker Zelda up from the thoughts she was having.

"ZELLIE, ARE YOU THERE???" Crystal half shouted "Hyrule to Zelda, are you there?" 

"Er.. Yes, what do you want, Crys?" Zelda asked

"Hey, why are yu calling me THAT name?" Crystal asked "You don't call me that since I was seven!"

"I felt like to..." Zelda said "What did you want?"

"Wo, no flames, sis... I was just asking WHY DOES THE SUN HAVE BLACK RAYS INSTEAD OF YELLOEW ONES??" Crystal shouted again, louder than she initialli intended to. Zelda looked at the sky.

"Oh my..." she said. The sun had black rays. And something was telling her it wasn't over. 

**A/N: Well, this chapter is small, you can say it... and the end was a little angsty. I just discovered I have a SERIOUS Yu-Gi-Oh! Mania, I started school last Friday and I'll only have one hour of computer when school starts. I cannot play with school, specially because I'm in the 9th year now. Aw, this year I must study, unlikely in the previous ones... damn it. I can always deceive my mom and write this story saying I'm practising English and "freeing my mind, giving a form to my ideas" (wich is not far from the truth)... Well, all this talk about school was just to say one thing: I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS SO FREQUENTLY! But I'll try to update weekly... Anyway, please R/R.**

_Quotes:_

_"If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow."   
**Chinese Proverb**_

****

_"Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."   
**Lord Acton**_

_"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself."_   
**_Franklin D. Roosevelt, First inaugural address_**

****

_"Ten thousand fools proclaim themselves into obscurity, while one wise man forgets himself into immortality." _

Martin Luther King Jr.


	15. Hidden Stories

**The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings**

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer (WHY?): Pinguicha doesn't own Zelda. If she did, she'd make Link walk in a speedo and Ganondorf would be more evil (if it's possible). So, it's very good for all the Zelda fans that the game is owned by Nintendo, better, Mr. Sigeru Miyamoto. **

**A/N: Well, here I am again... Sorry for not uploading before... I'm trying to write a YGO fanfiction AND I have to write at least 5 stories for my Portuguese class (two diaries, a Sci-Fi, a supernatural and a poem) and I'm kinda... blocked. And I'll have to read a few books this term too... Ow, I'm full of work ****L******

**A/N2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Yami Jeff: Aw, thanks... Anyway, my mother is beeing good... she lets me approach the computer at night ;-(**

**Ani1: No it isn't stupid... And thanks for following this from the beginning. And the looovely black sun will be a part of the story...* winks***

**Raine Ishida: I'm glad you're impressed. And I'm glad this is not a stereotypical and that you liked the Eternally Cursed... yes they gave me work. Thanks to you too...**

**Jellybob 15: Lol... You have mania bigger than mine (wich is the biggest in Portugal). And you think I can handle Ganondorf well? THANKS! (a secret... he's my pet. He keeps my house safe from thieves and teaches me black magic...) **

"Link! 

_He come to town,_

_Come to save the Princess Zelda,_

_Gannon put her away,_

_Now the children don't play,_

_But they will when link saves the day_

_Hallelujah!_

_Now Link,_

_Fill up your hearts,_

_So you can shoot your sword with power,_

_And when your're feeling all down,_

_The fairy will come around,_

_So you'll be brave,_

_And not a sissy coward,_

_Now Link, has saved the day,_

_Put Gannon in his grave,_

_So now Zelda is free,_

_And now our hero shall be,_

_Link, I think your name _

_shall go down into history!"_

**_He came to Town by Sistem of a Down (hehe... just I just had to put this here. Funny, isn't it?)_**

**Chapter fiveteen: Hidden Stories**

Zelda stopped her horse. The sun was black, and with its light, it was taking Hyrule's day. What was the meaning of this?

"And when the sun is covered by Darkness, Hyrule shall dive in chaos and all the children of Darkness will be free to walk in daytime..." Crystal said, sadly

"Where did you learn that?" Zelda asked

"Books Zellie... but I highly advice you to run to a safe place, or we'll be surrounded by some unfriendly creatures in no time..." Crystal replied as if what she said was nothing

"Define "safe place"." Zelda asked

"A place where you have any kind of wall surrounding you."

"Fine... we'll go to the Lake Hylia and there we'll ask the Scientist who lives there for a shelter. He was our teacher, remember? Good to you?"  
"For me anything is good as long as I don't have to fight any creature from Darkness." Crystal said and Zelda nodded. She kicked the horse's sides and lead them to Lake Hylia. They were already close to the lake, so it only took them a few minutes to arrive there. Zelda and Crystal dismounted the horse. Zelda knocked softly on the door and an onl man came to view when the door opened.

"Can I help you, ladies?" he asked

"I'm sorry Mister, but could you..." Zelda started, but the man realized who they were

"Oh, my... Princess Zelda! Princess Crystal! What are you doing here, for the Goddesses' sake? And why is Princess Crystal wearing a Gerudo costume?"

"I'm sorry, Mister... let us in and we'll explain everything to you..." Crystal said and the man made a movement with his hand, as if saying "get in." The princesses got in and explained everything to their old teacher.

******* Somewhere *******

The guards that were sent to find the Princess were scared. The sun was black but there was a tiny sigh of light. It was enough for them to see what was rising from the ground, from the underworld. Redeads. And some creatures with swords, made from the iron that could only be found in the very depths of Hell. They were so shocked and they only woke up when on of them fell on the ground, without the head. They kicked their horse's sides, but without needing, because the animals were already running from the creatures. They ran, with the warriors of Darkness following them. Another soldier fell. They kept running until they found the Lake, but it was too late.

******* Where Link is *******

Link was surprised. The sun was completely black and the light was gone. He was near the Castle Gates, that were closed. The closer shelter to him was Lon Lon Ranch. He could see some things rising from the ground. Epona was sensing something too, because she was disturbed. He mentioned her to go to the Ranch, wich she did willingly. She was faster than normal horses, so it took very few time for them to arrive.  Link dismouted Epona, and she went to the stable. There was light here, but Link could see the black sun outside. Link knocked the door and waited a while. Xarol appeared behind him, carrying a bucket full of milk. 

"Hey, Mister..." she said. Link could tell the girl was scared by her eyes. Malon appeared when the door opened.

"Oh my Goodness, Link! What happened? And you, Xarol? Why did it took you so long?" Malon asked

"Jeez, Malon, don't be like that!" the young girl said as she got in. Malon turned to Link "Don't stay there, Link! Get in." She said and Link got inside the house, slightly relieved. He did not have to stay in the dark, with the black sun. 

The house was warm and a bonfire was burning in the fireplace, where Talon was, cooking something. A boy was near him, helping. Malon offered him a seat and he took the offer. Xarol took a seat next to him.  
"So, have you seen Crystal lately?" she asked and Link nodde din reply. The girl aked another question "And do you know why the sun is black? Do you know why it's dark  outside the Ranch, but it isn't inside?"

"No..." he replied. Now, he only needed to find one sage, but who was the Sage of Hope? 

"Ow, you grown-ups are so ignorant!" Xarol said "I bet you lose a piece of brain each passing day."

"What makes you think like that?" Link asked, slightly amused by the girl's sentence

"Well, I bet Crystal knew why the sun was so black..." Xarol replied, taking a finger to her chin "She always knew everything we asked her..."

"Did she?" Link said

"Well, at least she knew the answers of the things we asked her... And she never let us lose Hope..." the girl said and something clicked inside Link's head. Navi came out, coughing.

"LINK, STOP THINKING!" the fairy said "Your hat is full of smoke..." the little fairy finished and Xarol laughed.

******* Lake Hylia's Scientist House *******

Zelda and Crystal explained what happened and the old man was shocked.

"But why is the sun black?" he asked the two princesses

"I read somewhere it was because of the evil that walks on earth." Crystal started "Like the books say, "When evil reaches its highest power, the light will become darkness, love will become hate, and hope will become despair."" Crystal said in a mystical voice, but she wasn't finished yet "And when the sun is covered by Darkness, Hyrule shall dive in chaos and all the children of Darkness will be free to walk in daytime..."

"Okay, that's creepy..." Zelda said "But why did you tell me we were safe between four walls?"

"Because..." Crystal started "The dead cannot open doors nor walk through walls... Not the ones that should be walking around Hyrule. And, there are places where they can't go, or even get close. Places where there's still light." She pointed to the window of the house. The island in the middle of the lake was beeing gracefully bathed by a faint light. "I think the other places are the Kokiri Forest, Lon Lon Ranch, Temple of Time, Hyrule Castle, Hyrule Market, that island, Kakariko Village's Windmill and the Zora Fountain. I think those are the places where Evil will take more time to reach... It can be centuries, years, weeks or days until thjose places are safe... We can just hope."

"Crystal, sis..." Zelda started "I... need you... to... help Link..."

"How? I can't leave this house!" Crystal said and Zelda smirked

"See you later, Crys... We'll meet soon" Zelda said and Crystal just saw a flash of white light.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" the Scientist said

"She will. I must get back to the Castle, Sir..." Zelda said "Before that place is consumed by Darkness... I didn't want to, but I need. Will you be fine?"

"Yes, child, go..." the scientist said and a flash took place. When he opened his eyes, he was alone again.

"Don't lose hope, Zelda..." he said

******* Lon Lon Ranch *******

A flash lightened the room, and after it, a confused Crystal.

"What the..." she said "I'm going to kill Zelda!" and she looked at the people around her. "Hey, Xarol, Kurtis! How are ya?" she asked happily

"Crystal... Why are you dressed as a Gerudo?" Kurtis asked

"Aw, that... well, I was supposed to spent some time with them, but due to recent events my dear sister sent me to help Mr. Hero, who is sitting by Xarol's side..." Crystal explained as if it was a simple thing. "Oh, and by the way, do you know when her marriage is?" she asked. Everyone blinked.

"I think it's when the Temple of Time is repaired..." Malon said "Do you know if the Temple is already repaired, father?" 

"I think it is... Those guys from the Castle work really fast... The marrigae shall take place tomorrow, if they find the Princess." Talon said  
"Where is your sister?" Link asked Crystal, who opened both pockets of her pants and looked inside.

"She's not here..." she said as she looked inside the pockets. Wait a little... She concentrated and tried to talk to het sister using telepathy.

*~*~*~* Telepathic conversation *~*~*~*

"Zel, are you there?" Crystal asked "Can you hear me?" 

_"Yes, Crystal..." Zelda's voice replied_

_"Link here is asking where are you."_

_"Well, tell him I'm at the Castle, and I'm hearing some horrible words from our father... Ow, it's hard to hear you with him shouting at me..." Zelda said_

_"What's he telling you?" Crystal asked and waited for Zelda to reply_

_"Well, the ususal... "You can't leave like that, you're a princess and bla, bla bla..." You know... things he tells you lots of times..."_

_"I see... when is your wedding?" Crystal asked her sister, who became very silent_

_"Father says it's tomorrow..." Zelda replied after a long pause_

"Don't worry, Zellie... you'll not marry that guy... I promise." Crystal said and with that, left her sister hearing their father at the Castle.

*~*~*~* End of telepathic conversation *~*~*~* 

Crystal blinked twice. Poor Zelda. She couldn't let her sister marry THAT guy. Ew, it was disgusting. 

"Soooo?" Link asked

"Well... her wedding will take place tomorrow, if we don't hurry..." Crystal said "It's too dangerous to go there with a horse, so, we'll have to play the Prelude of Light. Er... it'll be better if Xarol, Kurtis, Malon and Talon came with us. It's safer there. Please, just touch one of us. Got it?" Crystal said and the others nodded. Link took the Ocarina of Time and brought it to his lips. Crystal took the flute her sister gave her and both of them played the melody softly. A yellow whirlwind took them to the Temple of Time. And something was there...

Ganondorf.

Crystal and Link gasped when they felt something sending them somewhere. They passed the roof of the Temple, they passed the sky and when they stopped they were in the Sacred Real, now Evil Realm... with Ganondorf smirking in front of them.

A/N: HA! A CLIFFIE!! I left you with the holy sacred cliffhanger!! Please R/R!! 

Quotes:

"In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." 

**_Martin Luther King Jr. _**

****

"Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives." 

**_Sachs_**

****

_"That man can destroy life is just as miraculous a feat as that he can create it, for life is the miracle, the inexplicable. In the act of destruction, man sets himself above life; he transcends himself as a creature. Thus, the ultimate choice for a man, inasmuch as he is driven to transcend himself, is to create or to destroy, to love or to hate."   
**Erich Fromm, The Sane Society**_

****

_"There are only three sins - causing pain, causing fear, and causing anguish. The rest is window dressing."   
**Roger Caras**_

****

_"It is an old habit with theologians to beat the living with the bones of the dead."   
**Robert G. Ingersoll**_

****

****


	16. It Becomes True

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Thanks Yami Jeff (Zelda and Crystal used teletransport ;-) Ani1 (don't worry... I wouldn't do THAT to Zelda...), Jellybob 15 (yeah, Ganondorf NEEDs more stories like that...), dragonia ( THAAAANKS!!!) and moonteargirl (Thanks... And sorry for the spelling mistakes...)...**

**I LOOOOOVE YOU GUYS!!! YOU ROCK!!!__**

****

"I know I left too much mess 

_And destruction to come back again _

_And I caused but nothing but trouble _

_I understand if you can't talk to me again _

_And if you live by the rules of "It's over" _

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense _

_Well I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be"_

_White Flag By Dido _

**Chapter sixteen: It Becomes True**

******* Sacred Realm (time: 7 p.m.) *******

Ganondorf had an evil smirk stamped on his face. He was already savouring the victory, when he defeated those two standing in front of him. The girl was looking at him, with a scared look on her face and wide eyes. The Hero of Time just looked surprised, to much of his annoyance.  
"Ganondorf." Link said

"Kid..." Ganondorf replied "You've fallen into my trap... You should've known that THOSE creatures were my slaves... I just wanted to make you play that song, so you could be directly sent to here..." he explaines, smirking "And I killed two birds with one stone... I got the hero and the little princess. It would've been better if she was Zelda, but she's useful too... specially because she has something I want... Two things actually." Ganon said

"You're a pityful monster..." Link said, trying to control the rage that was floeing in his veins.

"Did I upset you, kid?" Ganon said "Enough talking... I'm going to kill you once anf for all!" he said

"Let's see who laughs in the end..." Link said, ready to fight Ganondorf.

******* Temple of Time (time: midnight) ******* 

"They've been there for so long..." Kurtis said

"The legends say that time runs faster up there..." Malon said "They probably just feel like only passed a couple minutes..."

"We just have to rely on faith now..." Xarol said

******* Hyrule Castle – Zelda's Room (time: midnight) *******

Zelda was worried. Suddenly, she didn't felt her sister in this world, nor Link. And it was worrying her. Her  wedding would take place tomorrow around midday. She was praying to the Goddesses for the safeness of her sister and Link. They were more important now.

"Give them time..." Zelda whispered

******* Sacred Realm (time: 7:10 p.m.) *******

Ganondorf threw a beam to Link, wich he wisely threw away. Crystal was scared. Where were all the things she had lean fot the past years? WHERE?

"Din, please, help me..." she whispered softy

******* Heaven *******

"We must help them..." Farore said "She's just a young girl.... she was not prepared for this."

"She's Din's..." Nayru stated

"You're righ..." Farore said and turned to Din, who had her eyes closed tightly.

"Din?" both Goddesses said, but then, Din fell on the ground, uncounscious. "DIN!!" both Nayru and Farore shouted, but there was no reply.

"She gave all of her power to the girl..." Nayru said

"We should do the same..." Farore stated and Nayru nodded. They concentrated and they gave their forces to Crystal.

"Give her wisdom..." Nayru said.

"Give her courage..." Farore said and they fell on the ground.

******* Sacred Realm (time: 7:15 p.m.) *******

Crystal felt a sudden wave of power coming to her, along eith all the knowledge she had achieved all these years. She whispered some words she had never heard before and a ball of red, blue and green light formed in her hands.

"LINK!" she shouted and the her's eyes moved to her, just as the same time he avoided Ganondorf's attack. "CATCH THIS!" and she threw the ball of light, hoping that Link'd undertsand what she meant. Link hit the ball with his sword, hitting Ganondorf right in the chest. Ganondorf yelled in pain, while he clutched his chest. It was painful... Was that a ball of pure energy? She couldn't do that, she was too young and unexperient. But he could tell she was weak. That ball was too much for her. Unfortunately, it was too much for him, too. But he still had a chance... It should be almost noon at Hyrule by now... Time here ran faster... He trew himself at Crystal, who was still panting. Her eyes saw him, but it was too late. She felt an extreme height on her. Ganonondorf drew his sword, resdy to kill her. But then...

******* Temple of Time (time: 11:30 a.m.) *******

Malon saw the people arriving for the wedding. She was sitting in the benchs that were put in the Temple, so people could watch. And she was praying. Praying for Link and Crystal, so they sould arrive at time.

But the Goddesses couldn't hear her.

*~*~*~* Zelda's P.O.V. *~*~*~*

I don't know why, but I just felt a strange energy some time ago. It was a powerful energy... pure. I just just don't want to marry that _thing_ that is sitting in front of me. I can't... I can't because... I love... Link. I can feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I can only tell one thing... As long as Hyrule is safe, I'll be happy. But will Hyrule be safe if I marry this guy? 

Please, Nayru... help my sister and Link. They're our Hope...

******* Sacred Realm (time: 8 p.m.) *******

Ganondorf felt a sword on his stomach. He heard the girl saying some words, as the sword gained a white light, that was burning him. But he came too far to lose. He felt Link rotating the sword and the girl kicking him of her. He fell on the gound, felling Death calling him. But he wasn't hearing.

He couldn't...

And then, he used all the power he got left to transform himself into Ganon... And transported them to the Temple fo Time, so everyone could see the Hero and the Princess die... And how he'll take over the world again... He wanted to see the hurt in the faces of the people... And he laughed.

******* Temple of Time (time: 12:30 p.m.) *******

"And if anyone has anything against this marriage, speak now or be silent forever..." the priest said. In fact, he was Rauru disguised. All the Sages were almost arriving but they still didn't have the last Sage. He could tell Zelda was almost crying. They needed to stop this marriage. "No one?" he asked. The, there were heard steps. Figues wearing cloaks of different heights were entering.

"I do." One of them said. It was Saria. The King turned to them.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"I do." Another figure said.

"I do." The three remainning figures said.

"Who are you, traitors?" the Hylian King asked and the figures removed their cloaks.

Saria...

Darunia...

Ruto...

Nabooru...

And Impa...

"You're one of them, Impa?" the King Harkinian said, surprised. He looked at the Priest, who had now wnother body. There was Rauru.

"This wedding cannot take place..." Rauru said

"Who are you to say that?" King Nentl asked "And who are those to stop this wedding?" he said as he pointed to the other Sages.

""Those" are the Sages, chosen by the Gods to protect Hyrule from Ganon and seal him away." Zelda said, But then a loud "BUMP" was heard. Now there were three more figures in the room. The doors closed. Everyone screamed when they saw Ganon in the middle of the room, along with a Link with green blood in his hand and a panting Crystal.

"Is it late to say I don't agree with the wedding?" Crystal asked between breaths.  
"You too, my daughter?" the King asked.  
"It's the life..." Crystal said, shrugging. She drew her swords. "Now, Link, let's teach this lovely beast a lesson...". Link nodded. Crystal whispered some words and her swords started to have a green glow. Link's Master Sword had a white glow. Every Sage drew their weapons. Nabooru, just link Crystal had the Gerudo swords. Impa had a long, Sheikah sword. Saria had a bow, Darunia had his fists and Ruto had a Zora boomerand, with sharp blades. Every weapon had a strange glow... All of them lifted their weapons to the sky and the glows got away from the weapons and rose to the ceilling, just above Ganon. They fused and qickly went down, piercing Ganon's body. Crystal and Link stepped back, to stand next to Zelda, wo had thrown a beam og light against Ganon. The Sages walked up to the benchs. Ganon was still breathing, but he was near death.

"Isn't that thing dead already?" said a furious Crystal "We stabbed him, he kicked him and he still breathes!"

"He'll not die... we must send him to the Sacred Realm again!" Zelda shouted and looked at Link, who looked back. He took the medallion Crystal gave him in the Gerudo Fortress from the pocket of his tunic

"That's your sister's job." He said and tossed the medallion to Crystal

"WHAT!?" shouted a surprised Crystal "You must be kidding, Link!"

"I never talked so seriously in my whole life!" he said "Girl, don't you understand that you're the Sage of Hope?"

"I..." Crystal began

"He's right, Crystal." Zelda said "You never lost hope in the entire time."

"I CAN'T BE A SAGE!" Crystal shouted "I'M NO WORTH OF IT!"

"Yes you are, young princess..." said Rauru "Didn't something appeared in a book of legends to you? Didn't it disappeared when you came back to see it again?"

"Hell, yeah." Crystal said "But there were missing words! I don't have the ideawhat should be in the place of the blank spaces!"

"Search inside of you... you'll know the words..." Rauru said to the nervour girl. She looked at everyone in the Temple. Impa nodded to her, Nabooru did a "Go!" gesture with her hand. She turned to her sister and to Link.

"Crystal, we have hope in you..." her sister said

"Yeah, don't let us down..." Link said and she nodded. Then she began to say the words written on the book. Surprisingly, all of them were inside her head. 

"Oh, long lost hope 

Come back to us,

We are your children, your seeds

Protect us from evil,

Seal it away

With your power, with our wisdom

In your hell, in our hope

Among with us, with our long lost hope,

Protect us, give us a peaceful destiny

GIVE US HOPE!" and as she finished the last words, a hurricane of white, yellow, red, blue, violet, brown, green and pink fire came to Ganondorf. The ground underneath him crushed and he began to be absorbed by the multi-colored fire.

"You... will... not... get... away... with... this!" Ganondorf shouted and threw a beam of black light to a random direction... Zelda's eyes widened as she saw the direction of the fire... it hit her right in the stomach, she clutched it and she heard Ganondorf's evil laugher before falling on the ground... Link just saw this in slow motion. The birs stopped their song, the flowers died. Zelda was diying.

A/N: Hehe, I'm evil... PLEASE R/R!!!


	17. The Fourth Goddess

**The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings **

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer: I own Zelda... IN MY DREAMS!!!*cries***

**A/N: Well, looks like cliffies work *winks* Sooo... thank you for the review people! You're AMAZING!**

**Ani1: Don't say THAT! You're a very good writer, better than me... And well... I think that, with the card I have in my sleeve you won't be disappointed. ;-)**

**dragonia: No... PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!!! Okay, just joking... Well, here's the new chapter.**

**Yami Jeff: YOU FIGURED IT OUT!!! Hai... You'll see what happens soon.**

**joborule: Well... THANKS *grins* Isn't our little Ganon FLUUUFFY?? *dodges lamps* **

**Jellybob 15: Lol... I wanted to tell you what will happen... but I can't... *dodges flying bricks* **

**Moonteargirl: Hehe... I'm evil... cliffhangers=evil=me!!!! **

**Junky: Aw... thanks... Aren't Linkin Park the best?**

**Panda88: Well... I wonder about it, too...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! NOW I HAVE MORE THAN 70!! THAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK YOU!!!!!!! *hugs everyone***

****

****

_"Hold on to me love._

_You know I can't stay long._

_All I wanted to say was I love you,_

_And I'm not afraid (Ahhh)_

_Can you hear me ?_

_Can you feel me in your arms ?_

_Holding my last breathe._

_Safe inside myself._

_Are all my thoughts of you ?_

_Sweet raptured light,_

_It ends here tonight._

_I miss the winter._

_A world of fragile things._

_Look for me in the white forest,_

_Hiding in a hollowed tree (come fine me)_

_I know you hear me._

_I can taste it in your tears._

_Holding my last breathe._

_Safe inside myself._

_Are all my thoughts of you ?_

_Sweet raptured light,_

_It ends here tonight._

_Closing your eyes to disappear._

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there!_

_Safe inside myself._

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid._

_Calling me,_

_Calling me,_

_As you fade to black._

_(say goodnight)_

_holding my last breathe. (don't be afraid)_

_Safe inside myself. (calling me)_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light,_

_It ends here tonight."_

My Last Breath by Evanescence 

**Chapter seventeen: The Fourth Goddess**

Zelda fell on the ground. There was blood all over her abdomen. Ganondorf was gone, in the depths of hell. Zelda tried to breathe, as she thought of the things she needed to now the entire time and she didn't. But one od them was passing the other. She had to tell Link... she needed to. She felt someone holding her softly.

"Zel... talk to me..." Link whispered. Zelda smiled slightly.

"It's over..." she said "Ganon... is... sealed... away." Tears sterted to roll down her pale cheeks.

"Zellie, please... make an effort. Don't... die on me." Link said "I... need you. Hyrule will not be the same place without you. I..." he silenced as he felt a finger on his lips.

"Link... take the Triforce of Wisdom..." Zelda said and her left hand brighed. A golden triangular piece flew to Link.  
"Zell, please don't..." he whispered. Crystal was too shocked to talk.

"Link... I wanted to say this before..." Zelda took a breath "I... love you." She whispred and her eyes closed, to never open again.

"Zel? Zel? ZELDA!!" Link shouted. "NO!" and he cried. Crystal cried. Everyone cried. And words started to for inside of Crystal's brain.

"The holder of the Triforce, if he/she didn't ask the wish, with the help of the Sage of Hope can get inside the Dead's realm and bring one soul to the body. However, any body cannot be much time without a soul. The holder must be quick and bring the soul to the body until four hours after death. Each our symbolizes one part of the Triforce and the emptiness of the same. The emptiness f the Triforce was caused due to a fourth Goddess who died due to her criousity. She came down and she was killed by an unknown evil power. The other Goddesses couldn't do anything, but when she died the fourth piece of the Triforce faded. That piece symbolized the seven feelings that the sages collected to save Hyrule in an upcoming future. Those seven feelings were the most recognized in that Goddess. The Sage of Hope, in order to open the Dead's realm has to play a song called "Dead's Sonata" with a special instrument called "the Flute of Hope"", she thought... "THAT'S IT!". She turned to a broken hear Link.

"There's a chance..." she said.

"What?" Link asked, lifting his eyes from a dead Zelda.

"You can go and bring her soul back, Link. All we need is the Flute of Hope and the Triforce of Power." Cristal said, quickly. "And I need to play a song called "Dead's Sonata!"

Yeah... but who is the holder of the Triforce of Power?" asked Impa.

"Ganondorf said he wanted two things from Crystal." Link stated "One of them must be the Hope... The other..." he walked up to the princess and lifted her hand. He took the glove from it and there was what they needed... The mark of the Triforce was in her hand, like a mark of birth. It shone.  
"I'm not getting it..." Crystal said.

"The Goddesses chose you to be the holder of the Triforce of Power, princess..." Rauru said "I believe you sister gave you a flute, didn't she?" he asked.

"Y... yeah..." Crystal said and took the flute from the Gerudo pants. It was now green, with a light around it.

"That's it... Now, give Link the Star of Hope..." Rauru said and the girl nodded.

"Well, I'm still not getting it, but anyway... Hope's a start, Link. It shined within our hears as long as we don't close our eyes and refuse to see it..." andf the eight-ending star flew to Link. "And, with the Star of Hope, I give you the Triforce of Power." He hand shone, as did Link's. "You're now the holder of the three pieces of the Triforce, AND of the fourth piece, now within you because of the Seven Feelings." Crystal said. She felt the power within her reducing. The Sages formed now some kind of cirlcle. Link was in the middle, along with Crystal, who said.

"When you get there, look for the fourth Goddess. Don't stop, because our time is fading." She stepped back and brought the flute to her lips. She played a song she never heard before, but somehow she knew it. As she played the notes, a start started to appear, each end in one of the Sages, including Zelda's body. When she finished it, a black hole appeared in the middle. Link felt it swallow him. He walked to it and peered. A river was there, if he jumped. A river with souls. He jumped, not fearing what lay there. 

"May the Goddesses be with you, Link..." Crystal whispered.

******* Dead's Realm ******

"This is so... strange..." Link whispered as he got in the river. He moved a little aside, to get out from the coldness it was giving him. There was earth too. The wind was blowing sharply against his face, as if there were knifes cutting his skin. And then, he saw them...

The Souls.

Shadows, ones were very dark. Very few were almost transparent and Link could see through them. Those were pure souls, waiting for the Goddesses to call them. There were anothers with the form of bodies too  Those were the ones of the people who had died recently. 

"I can't stop", he thought, "I must find the fourth Goddess..."  and he ran, not looking back and don't changing directions. The more he ran, the darker it was. But he could see... he could see a light in the end. He ran for the light, not noticing the coldness of his body. Then, a shadow appeared, stopping him.

"Step aside!" he shouted, breathing heavily "I need to hurry." He said, but the figure said nothing. It drew a pair of swords and attacked Link, who drew the Master Sword quickly, stopping the attack. He took the sword away, and hit the figure, but when he hit he found nothing more than an empty space. He drew the sword and it was black.  
"Holy Farore!" he said, cursing himself for never learning Necromancy. And he was in the Dead's home. They were stonger here. Then, a light came to the Master Sword.

"You can't do anything without help, can you, Link?"  said a voice inside his mind.

"What the?", Link thought "Crystal, GET OUT OF MY MIND!", he shouted to himself.

"Nope... negative, mister..." he heard Crystal saying "You need my help down there..." she stated. "NOW ATTACK THAT THING!" she shouted mentally to him. Not having much choice, he attacked the shadow. And it disppeared.

"Good boy..." Crustal said

"Shut up!" he said "Hey, where's Navi?"

"Oh, she's here with me..." Crystal informed "Now, please hurry... The time is fading away..." she warned.

"Oh, and Link?"

"Yeah?" he asked

"I can see you..." she said.

"SHIT!" Link shouted.

"And hear you..." she said menatlly to him.

"..." Link was losing patience.

"Oh, not to mentio I can read your mind..." she said.

"Oh, HELL!" Link shouted. He heard voices in the river. They were chanting.

"Oh, love, 

Guide us.

Oh, Goddess,

Take us from here.

Our suffering was enough,

Our souls need to rest.

Oh, beautiful Perclin...

Take us away from the Dark..." they chanted, sadly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Crystal said to Link

"Hell, no!" Link shouted to her, mentally.

"Link, my future brother-in-law if you're not slow, I can feel you're almost crying again..." Crystal mocked.

"Aw, girl, shut up!" he said to Crystal "You're just making me take more time!"

"Aw, all right!" Crystal said to him in a mad tone 

"Thanks." Link said and walked up to the light.

"Oh, and don't worry about the Sadows... they'll not appear again..." Crystal said. Link sent a mental grunt to her. "For Din, you're so ungrateful!" she said. Link ignored the comment and hurried to the Light. He went past the light and found himself in a room, with a blue tone. He heard a voice singing in the end of the room. He approached it and saw a woman weaving. She had long, black hair, blue eyes and a pale, delicate skin. Her face was round, her mouth abd nose smalll. Her eyes were big and round. She was wearing a white dress, very long and some parts in the back and in the end were torn. Was that the fourth Goddess?

"Well, I never thought she looked like that..." Cerystal said to him. The fourth goddess stopped to weave and looked at Link. Her dress waved softly as she walked gracefully.

"Welcome, Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword. And for the Destiny since you're the Holder of the Triforce. Of the entire Triforce." She welcomed Link. Her voice was melodious, like the soft sound of an ocarina. Link opened his mouth to say why he was there, in her realm, but she made a gesture with her hand as if telling him to shut up.

"I know..." she said "Your loved one is here... But you have to understand, Hero, that everything, everyone has a time to die." She looked at the long sea of fabric she had been weaving. "Do you know why I'm here, Hero?" she asked.

"No, my lady..." he said.

"Does your friend up there knows?"

"Er... I don't know..." Link said, quite embarrased "Crystal? Did you hear this?" he asked Crystal.

"Course I heard. I'm not deaf." Crystal replied coldly.

"Sooo?" he asked 

"Oh, I think she's there because... let me remember... oh, yeah, because an unknown evil killed her when she came from heaven." Crystal said to him.

"Your friend is correct, but she only knows a very little part of the story..." the Goddess said.

"Oh, do I?" Crystal asked.

"Yeas, dear, you do..." the Goddess said. "Now, Hero... I'm here because of people. Because of sins." She said "And the evil that killed me was not unknown. The books said so, but it wasn't. Greed. Thirst for Power. Anger. Those things killed me. The air of the world was so full of sins that I died. I couldn't breathe.Every man who saw me wanted me. But I was a Goddess and they were hylians. And they just wanted me because of lust. And I died. And because I was the first one, I'm sentenced to be here for the rest of eternity. I'm the Goddess of the Dead. I guard them and when they're too wroth of beeing here, they go to Heaven, next to my sisters." She turned again to the fabric she had been making. "This, Hero, is the Fabric of Souls. Every person who dies is there. But I must wait four hours before starting to weave their souls." She said. "The black ones, Hero, are the souls of people who had them corrupted by sins. The light brown are the ones of normal people, who hate and love, who hope and despair. The white ones are of pure people. The golden ones... those are for the people who are unique... scared. The ones who love witout hatining, the ones who hope without despairing, the ones that want, but without coveting." Her voice was getting louder each passing second. Link looked at the Fabric. Most of the souls he saw were black. Some were light brown. Very few were white. And golden, he saw five. And one who was beeing started.

"I know... the world is corrupted, Hero..." the Goddess started "The Golden ones belong to the people who are now in Heaven. The three Goddesses, the queen and... your mother." Link's eyes widened. His mother?

"Yes... she's one of them..." and then he looked at the golden figure that was beeing started.

"That's the 6th one..." he said.

"Yes... that person died not longer ago..." the Goddess said

"Oh, no..." Crystal said.

"Is that... Zelda?" Link asked.

"I'm afraid so, Hero." The Goddess explained "When a Golden Soul arrives... it's immediatly started. Because they're rare. And when a soul is started it cannot be erased."

"So, that means I cannot take Zelda back?" Link asked

"I'm afraid not." The Goddess said.

**A/N: HA! Another cliffie! Sooo, how was this chappy? Let me know! ****PLEASE R/R!! ****(oh and do you mind to check my Yu-Gi-Oh! story? PLEASE!** ****

Quotes:

_"Death is the only inescapable, unavoidable, sure thing. We are sentenced to die the day we're born."   
**Gary Mark Gilmore**_

****

_"If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow."   
**Chinese Proverb**_

****

_"All that spirits desire, spirits attain."   
**Kahlil Gibran, "The Poet of Baalbek"**_

****

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."   
**James Baldwin**_

****

_"A relationship is like a rose, How long it lasts, no one knows; Love can erase an awful past, Love can be yours, you'll see at last; To feel that love, it makes you sigh, To have it leave, you'd rather die; You hope you've found that special rose, 'Cause you love and care for the one you chose."   
**Rob Cella**_

_"Fear less, hope more;  
Whine less, breathe more;  
Talk less, say more;  
Hate less, love more;  
And all good things are yours."   
**Sweedish Proverb**_

****

_"Say everything you have to say today. You can be dead tomorrow."_

Anonymous (okay, I think I heard this somewhere... If I don't, then I made this myself ^^)


	18. The End

**The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings **

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**Disclaimer: There's someone who owns Zelda.... And that person is not me...**

A/N:Well, well. Here I am. This chapter was supposed to be posted next week, but, for the sake of my lovely reviewers, I posted this today... Well, enjoy. A/N2: Oh, and thanks for the reviews, everyone! 

**Diana:...**

**Link: OMG! She's going to explode!**

**Diana... *tries to contain happiness***

**Zelda: Crystal, you're her creation! SAVE HER!**

**Diana:... *almost exploding***

**Crystal: There's no salvation left for her! *covers hears***

**Link&Zelda: *cover hears***

**Diana: *in a high-pitched voice* THAAAAAAAAAANK YOU PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK! I GOT PAST 90 REVIEWS!!! WOHOOOO!!! *tries to hug everyone through the virtual wall***

**Link, Zelda&Crystal: OW! THE NOISE! **

"The distance of our bridal bed 

_Await for me to be dead_

_Dust of the galaxies take my hand_

_Lead me to my beloved's land_

_Departed by the guillotine of death_

_I received a letter from the depth_

_The dream of my lover it carried inside_

_Caressed by the sharpest knife_

_I asked you to be my wife_

_Rays of the setting sun_

_Were my tears wept upon promises undone_

_Come to me_

_Make me believe_

_to you and your love again_

_Above the universe_

_Beneath the Great Eye_

_I shall desire you forevermore"_

Astral Romance by Nightwish 

**Chapter eighteen: The End... **

"What?" Link shouted.

"You heard well, Hero... I'm sorry." The fourth Goddess said.

"You're sorry MY ASS!" Link shouted "You had to wait four hours!"

"You don't understand..." The Goddess said "Since the beginning of the times I've been here. Just to see how the people who lived above destroyed the world." A tear fell down her cheek.

"No, you don't understand!" Link said "I fought, I killed, I suffered... just to see Hyrule in peace again... And I wanted to see it like that with Zelda by my side. I HAD THE RIGHT OF BRINGING HER SOUL BACK!" and he fell. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. And the Goddess saw a thing,m a feeling she hadn't seen in all the years she had been in her realm.

She saw love. 

And that feeling made her cry. All those years she cried because of how the upperworld was. And a Golden Light appeared along with another four.

"Link..." said a voice that Link knew very well. That voice he grew to love. "Get up, Link." The voice said again. Link looked up. Zelda's voice. Zelda's soul was there. 

"Zelda..." he said. The golden figure nodded.

"Hero..." Another voice said. It was Nayru's "Our sister made a mistake when she wove Zelda's soul..."

"And we're afraid that that mistake will cost Zelda's life..." Farore said.

"We don't know what else to do... specially because we don't have our powers." Din stated and Link's eyes widened. 

"So who?" he started.

"Has them?" said the fourth light, who was a mix of green, red and blue. "Me." The figure said and gained a form. It was Crystal. "I'm the second most powerful person in the world, Link... next to you." She explained.

"But you don't know how to bring Zelda back?" Link asked. Crystal lowered her head. "So it was all in vain." Link said.

"No, Link..." Zelda whispered. "Nothing is in vain..." and she approached him. Link could feel the warmth of the golden light.

"Zel..." he d~said.

"Link... what happens is just to make us stronger..." Zelda said "Now, you can ask a wish... you can ask a wish that'd make the whole Hyrule be happy. You can ask for the Seven Feelings to spread into the hearts of all hylians. The world will be a better place, Link."

"Now without you..." he said.

"Sometimes, Link... we have to give up on something we... love, so thousands of people will be happy. What is more important Link?" she asked "Your own happiness or the happiness of the entire world?". A golden tear fell down her golden skin.  
"The happiness of... the world." Link said. The words burned his mouth.

"That's right, Link... and maybe with the happiness of the world you'll be happy... Now ask, Link... ask." Zelda said. It was hurting her. Hurting her heart, her soul...

"I... I want... the seven feelings... the ones that Hyrule lost all these years to be spread in the hearts of everyone who lost them..." Link said. Tears started to fall from his face. From Zelda's face. From the Fourth Goddess' face.From Din, Farore and Nayru's face. From Crystal's face. Even the dead cried. Link felt Zelda's soul trying to embrace him. He closed his eyes.

"I LOVE YOU, ZELDA!" he said to the golden soul.

_"Brihara vidus prinxcise draka dausead pric votu."_ he heard. "I, Preclin, the fourth Goddess am with you... Heros..." and those were the last words he heard. 

And then... he woke up. But where was he? He saw the sun, the water, the trees... He was in the Lake Hylia. He felt warmth by his side. And, beside him was Zelda.

"Zelda?" he said, suprised. "YOU'RE ALIVE!" eh shouted, hugging the princess.

"I... am..." she said. She was as surprised as him. He looked at her and surprised her with a passionate kiss. Zelda smiled when they broke it.

"See? With the happiness of the world you'll be happy.." said a voice from their backs. They turned and Crystal was there. But she wasn't the Crystal they knew anymore. This one was more serious, her grey eyes were distant. But she was happy. Happy for them.

"Sis?" Zelda asked.

"Yah, it's me... No one was expecting what Perclin did... but I must say it was noble of her..." Crystal said.  
"What... do you mean?" Link asked.

"Look around, Link..." Crystal said "What do you see?"

"The birds are singing, the flowers are alive, the sun is shinning..." he said.

"And what does that mean to you?" Crystal asked. "What do you feel?"

"I feel... happy. I feel like everything is in the right place..." he replied.

"That's right..." Crystal said "For a person to live, someone must die. Or the world will fall."

"Sister... I don't understand you..." Zelda said. Crystal approached her. She put her hand on Zelda's shoulder. At least she tried to. But her hand passed through it.

"You're..." Zelda said.

"No... I'm not dead... Let's just say I don't belong here anymore." Crystal said "When the Goddesses gave me their power, I turned into a supreme beeing. So, I have to live in heaven now... Or maybe I'll just live with the Dead..."

"Why?" Link asked.

"Link... for my sister to live, someone had to "die"" Crystal explained "And, the one who made the sacrifice was no one but Perclin herself. She spent so much time seeing hate, anger and greed that she forgot what love was. And she remembered it by seeing you. She thought the love both of you had for each other was too much to be forgotten... to let die. So she sacrificed herself for Zelda."

"Wait... The fourth Goddess' name is Preclin?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, Zellie... it means "forgotten"..." Crystal explained "And she didn't want your love to be like her... a forgotten person."

"But... you cannot live with us, can you?" Link asked. Crystal smiledand nodded a "no".

"That, Link... is beyond my control..." she said "I'll watch both of you from Heaven... I can see the future now... it's kinda funny. Now remember this: Sometimes, to value happiness people need to suffer first. Well... love ya." And she disappeared. 

"Crys?" Zelda asked to no one? "SISTER?" she shouted. Tears start to fell from her eyes. Link embraced her, comforting her. 

"Why, Link? Why did she have to go? Why is the world so horrible?" she said. Why couldn't everything end well?

Then, Navi came.  
"LINK! ZELDA!" The fairy shouted "We were worried!" she said. "Where's Crystal?" she asked.

"Up there..." Link said, pointing to the sky.  
"She's dead..." Navi stated.

"In a way..." Zelda said, sobbing.

"Well, don't be like that.... You know... the King said he'll let you two marry. He sayd he saw you two, and saw you were so happy together. He wants you to be happy, Zelda. I think something came to his heart..." Navi said. Link and Zelda smiled. Hyrule was now a peaceful land...

And the world wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: Well... I can't believe I ended this fic. I actually started it because I had this inside my mind over years, since I finished OOT... Well, I hope everyone liked this story, because I really enjoyed to write it. Expect the epilogue next week! AND PLEASE... R/R!!!!

_Quotes:_

_"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."   
**Confucious**_

****

_"The mind has exactly the same power as the hands; not merely to grasp the world, but to change it."   
**Colin Wilson**_

****

_"Peace is not an absence of war, it is a virtue, a state of mind, a disposition for benevolence, confidence, justice."   
**Baruch Spinoza**_

****

_"Look at everything as though you were seeing it for the first time or the last time. Then your time on earth will be filled with glory."   
**Betty Smith**_

****

_"Love is the immortal flow of energy that nourishes, extends and preserves. Its eternal goal is life."   
_**_Smiley Blanton_**

****

_"The cure for all ills and wrongs, the cares, the sorrows and the crimes of humanity, all lie in the one word 'love.' It is the divine vitality that everywhere produces and restores life."   
**Lydia Maria Child**_


	19. Epilogue

The Legend of Zelda: Seven Feelings 

**Written by: Pinguicha**

**A/N: Sooo... here's the epilogue. The notes to EACH reviewer are "In The End"... Oh, and could you help to reach 100 reviews? I'd be delighted with that... my dream... *sniff***__

_"It starts with [one]_

_One thing_

_I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_

_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

Watch it count down to the end of the day 

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside_

_And even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually_

Be a memory of a time when 

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter"_

**_In The End by Linkin Park_**

****

**Epilogue**

Three years after Ganon was sent to the Evil Realm, the depths of Hell again, Xarol was kneeled next to a Grave in Kakariko Village. But there was not a body buried... the grave was empty inside.

_In memory of Crystal Harkinian, princess of Hyrule, a lovely sister and girl_, it was written in the grave. Xarol prayed each day for her friend, who disappeared. Crystal just disappeared. There was a strange light after Link went to the Dead's Realm and it took her. And she never came back. Xarol shed a tear for her friend.

"Well, I hope the Heaven is a great place, Crystal... Maybe someday you'll tell me..." she whispered "You're not here to see, but you sister Zelda is pregnant... You would've been an aunt if you were here, Crys..." Xarol said. It hurt her. She remembered Princess Zelda's speech when she and the Hero of Time returned from wherever they were.

"Where's Crystal?" Xarol asked. Link lowered his head in reply.

"That... that means..." Xarol stammered.

_"She's with the Goddess." Zelda said. The whole crowd became silent. Zelda took some steps and turned to everyone. "My sister, Crystal Harkinian, did not die. The Goddesses chose her to hold their power, wisdom and courage while she and the Hero of Time fought Ganondorf. But that gift took her the right to be a normal person, turning her into a supreme beeing. She's with the Goddesses now." Zelda said, but she still had more things to say "I, the Princess of Hyrule and heir to the throne am here because of Perclin, the fourth Goddess. She sacrificed herself to bring me back to life because she saw a feeling she had not seen in thousands of years. We must honour her, for doing this. She, a Goddess, died because we killed her. With sins. Now, the lost feelings are back and I hope those sins would not be repeated. At least not like before. Pray for my sister, because now she's in charge of your souls, along with the three Goddesses. Pray..." Zelda finished. Everyone was crying. Zelda felt tears starting to fall from her eyes again. "But, my people, don't forget life... goes on."_

And the speech was like that. But Xarol always wondered: How could Crystal not be dead if she wasn't with them? The living? And she remembered what happened to Prince Yroku... He was mad for not getting Zelda in marriage. The Seven Feelings were just for the Hylians, not for people from Paln. He left and no one else heard anything about him.

"Hey sister!" shouted a Kurtis "Get up! Princess Zelda was having the baby when I got out of the Castle!"

"Really?" Xarol asked as she got up "I must see the little baby!" and she ran, along with her brother.

******* Hyrule Castle ********

"Look, Link..." Zelda said as she held the baby. A girl, very beautiful. Link looked at the pair of sapphire eyes the baby had. The little baby had some hair in the head... black hair... Blue eyes and whitish skin...

"Perclin..." he stated, looking at the child.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"Her name is Perclin... Zelda, don't you see?" Link asked. Zelda was very tired when she looked at the girl, but now she could see the similarities the baby and the Goddess had.

"Yes... Perclin suits her perfectly..." Zelda said and kissed Link lightly on the lips "Perfectly..."  

And Perclin was alive again.

******* Heaven *******

"Do you think that's the right thing to do?" Din asked.

"Yes... she deserved so..." Nayru said

"Remember, Din... she's not a Goddess anymore. The little Princess took over her place..." Farore stated.

"Yeah, but I don't have to be stuck in the underworld, thanks to Din..." Crystal said.

"Ow, you're welcome..." Din said "You're not used to the fact that you're a half Goddess now, Crystal..."

"Well... it's hard." Crystal said embarrassed.  
"Well, don't be like that..." Farore said "You have the whole eternity..."

"I know..." Crystal said.

"Don't worry about your sister and your friends... you'll see them soon." Nayru said.

"Will you stop to read my mind?" Crystal asked, rather sharply. Nayru giggled.  
"Don't worry... you'll know how to block it... with time..." she said. Crystal looked at the Sphere that showed her the world above. Another day had passed. Time in Heaven was so quick...

"You'll get used to that, too..." Din stated.

"O_O STOP THAT!" Crystal shotued. The Goddesses giggled. "I wonder why did you send me to live with you..." 

"Well... you have a part of us, Crystal... You're not a hylian anymore..." Din said "Don't worry. You're away from your loved ones just for few years. Then, you have the whole eternity to be with them..."

"And what are years compared with eternity?" Farore said. Crystal smiled.

"You're right... just in few years..." she said.

**THE END!!!**

**A/N: Well, I just ended this... Epilogue and all... not, let's thank to everyone who reviewed:**

**Ani1: Ow, my beta reader... Well, I'm glad you enjoyed this fic... And lil' Crys was starting to grow on you? Well, I hope you're satisfied with the epilogue... you were the person who supported me and read this since the beginning... *sniff* CHECK OUT HER FIC NOW! NOW, NOW, NOW!! It's GREAT! YOU HAVE BY BIGGEST THANKS!!!**

**CassieOwls: Well, she reviewed twice, but gave me the support I needed in the beginning... ;-)**

**Shadow Fox 05: Reviewed once, but I'm glad he did (sorry if you're not a "he"... you don't say your gender in your profile...)**

**OneWingedAngel6547: Reviewed twice. And I loved all the reviews!**

**sawyerzelda: Aaah, one of my favourite authors... well, she reviewed twice and thanks for that! CHECK OUT HER FICS, TOO!**

**Joanne Beverly: She's one of my favourite authors too, but because of RE... All I have to tell is a "thanks"... I can't give nothing more...**

**Padfoot232: Reviewed once... thanks for that!**

**Ruby-sama 4.5: Reviewed once, too. Anyway, thanks ;-)**

**Flint: Well... thanks and you already know what's so fun about Yroku...**

**kev2009: Aw, thanks for that comment...**

**vtangelchix: Another person who told me about the quotes... Well, I enjoy them, so I guess that's why I put quotes in my stories...**

**LinkTurambar: I explained! Thanks for reviewing... (^_^)**

**Kalana The Three-Tailed Fox: Well, thanks...**

**Naomi: Aw... thanks. I guess I'll practise more!! I hope you already finished WW! It's such an amazing game!**

**Pharaohness Nayru: Yup, i did know (^_^) Thanks again.**

**dragonia: oh, my reviewer who made me laugh lots of times... Well, girl, you're so funny! That's why I love your YGO story, too... A BIG, BIG, THANKS!!! Oh, and... are you better from the twiches??? And your Yami is there too... now... did I make you cry?? Ow... Anyway, THANKS, THANKS, THANKS!!!**

**Retired Person (or Ranchshipper Andrew/Andrew): HA! Do you think I forgot what he said? Nope, I just don't forget things like that. Anyway he apologized and everyone deserves a second chance... I still think if he should've retired himslef...**

**Lady-Shadow1: Well, er... ummmm... thanks.**

**Her Royal Demoness: I don't have anything else to say besides a "thanks"... -_- Did you hear the songs that aren't in the CD?? THEY'RE GREEEAT!**

**Lissa: Mmmm.... I already talked to her about THAT!**

**Sword Master Jeff (Yami Jeff): Aaah, another of the persons who reviewed a LOT! Well, I'm sorry, but I can't read your fics because I don't watch Yu Yu Hakusho nor Legend of Dragoon... or I'D READ THEM!! A BIG thanks to you!!! Oh and... *tear* thanks for the last comment... *tear* I'll treasur your reviews too...**

**Jellybob 15: Well, all I can say is that she encouraged me a LOT! That first comment was just... *cannot find words to describe it* And she reviewed a LOT too... THAAAANKSSSSSS!!! Oh, and she was one of the persons who told me I had a good handle on Ganondorf, (or my pet). Guess I should thank again for that.**

**Saphirus*Falcon: Well, if you're still reading this... well... anyway... Thanks!**

**Kina: Well... I hope you can write someday... I wonder why you cannot do it now... thanks, anyway.**

**Zelda's Fairy: She has a REALLY goof fic, but she didn't upload it for a looong time... CHECK IT OUT! Ow, and thanks!**

**Farores_wind92: Well, I guess I could live without comments like that...**

**Meilin: Well, thanks but I already told you... my dictionary sucks... ****L******

***p*R*i*N*c*E*s*S*: Awww... in a high-pitched voice* Thanks...**

**anyone: Well... thanks ^_^**

**Raine Ishida: Well, thanks again. I'm glad this is not stereotypical...**

**eivl dog poo: I guess I'm a pacifist... anyway... thanks...**

**soprano princess2: Well, my last update... *sniff* thanks!**

**CrazyFreak: YEAH THEY ARE! The cutest couple! Thanks again...**

**Keiko Matsumori: Okaaay... now THIS IS THE END!!! Thanks!**

**whee: Well... DA BEST! Wow... thank you... very much... And I did make you cry? Jeez... You know something? Some people told me the same about beeing a writer, but bcause of the stories I write for my Portuguese class... Maybe someday... *dreams on***

**joborule: Well... guess I make people look evil or eviler... Wonder why? *psycho look***

**moonteargirl: Aw... she lives my profile! Yeah, Joey and Mai are so cute together! And don't cry... please! Another thanks to you...**

**minagirl: Well, this was the happiest I could do *hears a voice who says: LIES! SHE'S LYING* But anyway, I hope you liked this... thanks again.**

**Sonicfanatic: wow... a NINE!? WOHOO!!!! Ow, thank you so much! **

**Talen Avalon: Well... I do the best I can... and poor Link did end with Zellie!!!**

**Well, I guess this is really the end... *sniff* Well, I just hope everyone reviews out there, just for me to know what you guys think of the ending...  Well, and the LAST QUOTES ARE:**

_"Choice has always been a privilege of those who could afford to pay for it."   
**Ellen Frankfort**_**__**

_"Our character is what we do when we think no one is looking."   
**H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**_

****

_"Fear less, hope more;  
Whine less, breathe more;  
Talk less, say more;  
Hate less, love more;  
And all good things are yours."   
**Sweedish Proverb**_

_"Beware how you take away hope from another human being."**   
Oliver Wendell Holmes**_**__**

****

"Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him."   
**_Henry Miller, "The Wisdom of the Heart"_**

****

_"What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from."   
**T. S. Eliot "Four Quartets"**_

****

****


End file.
